


LahCy Week 2015 -2018

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Daddy Dom/Little Girl Dynamic, Dom Lahar, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, LahCy, LahCy Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Follow along Lahar and Lucy as they go through life, love and bondage on their path of forever. This will cover LahCy weeks from 2015 - 2018 and follow after Win a Date! Rated E for all the hot Dom Lahar action.





	1. Chapter 1

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

* * *

Okay, helping out the beautiful and talented and fucking awesome im ur misconception (love ya babe) and sounding the early bells for LahCy 2018.

This year happens December 2nd - 8th and the prompts are:

Day 1: Princess

Day 2:Computer

Day 3: Possession

Day 4: Role

Day 5: Throne

Day 6: Evolution

Day 7: Distort

Bonus: Grown-up

Because I love you all, and really I do love you all. I will be writing these as a follow-up to Win a Date! (I will accept hugs and kisses now, thank you)

* * *

Oh and because I really freaking love you all and LahCy (fucking seriously, how can you not?)

I'll be working on catching up all the wonderful years of LahCy that I have missed. These will also take place after Win a Date! Unless I get some rocking ideas for AU stories and please don't break my heart and ask for Magical Array prequels, writing that in the prologues was hard enough *sniffles*

* * *

So previously missed weeks and prompts if you'd like to contribute to LahCy.

**2015:**

Day 1: Pontificate

Day 2: Paperclip

Day 3: Trust

Day 4: Soap

Day 5: Enabler

Day 6: Order

Day 7: Sinner

* * *

**2016:**

Day 1: Snookie

Day 2: Snow Fall

Day 3: Cosplay

Day 4: Criminal

Day 5: Watch

Day 6: Symphony

Day 7: Banal

* * *

**2017:**

Day 1: Poison

Day 2: Ducks

Day 3: Squeamish

Day 4: Miss

Day 5: Depend

Day 6: Itch

Day 7: Lycrosis

* * *

Follow this because it's going to update randomly and because... hot Dom Lahar is just the stuff of wet dreams.

Don't forget to check out im ur misconception for awesome LahCy weeks! To have that chica's talent... fuck I need a crossroads demon.

Hugs, love and insanity,

-MSQ


	2. 2015, Day 1 – Pontificate

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

_Lahar and Lucy are exploring a Daddy Dom / Little Girl relationship. I encourage you to keep an open mind and if not, you probably don't want to continue reading._

_Dedicated to Erza D. Law, hope you like this. -MSQ_

* * *

"Now see here little girl." Lahar said as he adjusted his glasses. Lucy was in the middle of playing with paints while redoing the Star Chart that offended her.

She had been with Lahar for a few months and their play had started to expand into other scenarios. The celestial mage discussed the idea of Daddy Dom/little girl with him and after many assurances that yes, she wanted to try this, Lahar set everything up. Lucy set aside an entire week to spend at his house, while Doranbolt was away at a training conference, to fulfill this form of play. Lahar took the week off work for this, as she found out the man had almost a full year's worth of saved vacation and sick days. He wanted to make sure it was as immersive as possible to see if she really enjoyed it and Lucy's heart could easily melt, she always felt as if she was the most important person to him.

The things Lahar could for her and to her had set Lucy's world on full tilt. She would have never guessed that he was everything she needed out of life. When her world was too overwhelming Lahar gave her the rest that she needed. A night being tied up for him and how he praised her would keep her going through everything else life could through at her.

Though she not forget their very active sex life outside of play. Who was more insatiable was beyond her but every time they went a week without each other left her the good kind of sore for days. Lahar was a generous lover, he gave everything he had into fulfilling her desires.

Even if she wasn't available for sex he gave her the most important piece of himself, his listening skills. She could go on and on and on about math or anything else intellectual and he never tired. Never shut her up. Never smiled and nodded and ignored her. No, the only time he ever nodded was when they were in bed and he was happily spent, and she hit hour three of rambling about distortion wave frequencies.

Lucy knew his secret, intellect and being called Captain by her was his biggest turn ons. To a man like Lahar her discussing complex formulae was truly akin to her reading him erotic stories. She did plenty of that too, they enjoyed many passion-filled moments based off his critiquing of her prose. He also was a god of grammar and Lucy found herself wet every time he added a red semicolon to her paperwork.

They blended so well together that everything was worth exploring and Lucy was delighted that she had to change absolutely nothing to be with him. To her Captain she was perfect, and he made it very well known to her. Every single time, without fail.

Lucy sat up and put her paint brush down while looking up into his stern amethyst eyes. She didn't mean to get paint on the table, but she got distracted and the paintbrush slipped. Carefully she looked up at Lahar, "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to put paint on the table."

Lahar sighed and pinched his forehead before kneeling down and looking at her. "Little girl, it's okay but you need to keep the paint on the paper. Now can you be a sweet girl and get a towel to clean this up. Daddy will go make lunch, even give you a cookie for being my good girl." He pushed his finger against her nose and Lucy giggled.

Sitting up she smiled and took off for the kitchen to get a paper towel and some all-purpose cleaner. As she was grabbing the items, Lahar came into the kitchen and smiled at her. Lucy's heart skipped a beat to see how his smile touched his eyes. Today he was relaxed in a navy-blue Henley shirt and jeans, his hair was even down and braided. Lucy thought he looked so much better this way, but not as amazing as he looked naked, sweating and panting when they made love. Close enough and do not get her started on when he was fully in his Rune Knight attire, that may have sparked a few conversations about enhanced interrogation.

Lucy beamed at him and he walked by her, ruffling her hair and kissing her cheek, "go on, clean up my good girl." With his words of encouragement Lucy bounced back into the home office to clean up her paints.

Like anyone else she could have used graph paper and computer programs to do this kind of charting, but Lucy did like to play. Her childhood wasn't filled with much creativity and so she took every opportunity she could to enjoy it. Today and for the rest of the week, she was content to let her inner little show through and run creative. The logical stern order side of her mind had shut down just enough to let her be free and by being free it allowed her to find the missing equations her work demanded.

As she dutifully cleaned up the table, least Daddy come back and pontificate about cleanliness again to her, Lucy smiled. Inside of her mind she was really in heaven, no worries for one whole week. Lahar had bought her cute dresses, adorable and sexy lingerie, shoes, socks and gifted her a toy box filled with art supplies, paper and adorable little plushie toys. He taken her grocery shopping, letting her pick out some small snacks and spent all the time cooking for her and had made sure she was bathed every night before bed. Though Lucy got the biggest kick out of when he pulled out the book "Go the Fuck to Sleep" to read to her. Who knew Lahar had a bit of a twisted sense of humor.

Absolutely none of this was about sex, it was about her being free to be a child and enjoy life with the wonderment she missed. For Lahar it was about being able to care for her and provide for her on a level that gave him peace and a bit of control. Strange to be in the middle of DD/lg play and she was starting to wonder what he'd be like as a real father. Though it's not like Lucy could control the directions of her thoughts.

He set down the sandwich, grilled cheese and ham with an apple, cookie and a glass of milk and Lucy smiled. He let out a polite cough and Lucy blushed, "thank you daddy, I appreciate you making lunch for me."

"How could I not want to take care of my little girl?" He asked with a soft look to his angelic face. If Lucy had to guess the man had never been so relaxed, in fact she bet if you put a level on his shoulders they were tilted down a little. Internally she couldn't help but be proud of seeing him like this.

"You are the best daddy," Lucy said as she opened her arms for a hug. Lahar chuckled and moved over to her before wrapping his arms around her. She sighed into his chest and she could have sworn the man purred for a moment.

Lahar sat down, and they ate lunch together. Lucy remembered all of his rules but then again, they were rules she grew up with. Napkin on her lap, no elbows on the table, no playing with her food and she must finish as much as she can. Most importantly, no talking with your mouth full.

If she broke any of these rules her food was taken away and served again at the next meal. Lucy was not a fan of the cold eggs she was forced to eat for lunch yesterday and Lahar was very strict about his rules.

"After lunch it's time to go play in the park." He said after dabbing is mouth with the napkin.

"Daddy, I want to finish my star chart," Lucy whined.

"No, it's time to go to the park. You need some time outside." Said Lahar.

"But I wanna finish the star chart!" Cried Lucy as she was so very close to finishing the exact position of Regulus. By her calculations and based on the sizing key for her map she was within 0.0035 millimeters of its exact position. Which conversely was 1.2563859 millimeters to the right of where that flawed chart had it. The discrepancy was too big for it to be unnoticed and how the hell it even got into the museum display was beyond her.

It was until she figured out who actual gave it to the museum. Princess Hisui handed it over and they just had to display it. Didn't make it right and even if Lucy would be ostracized for putting her in her place it would be worth it for science. Not like her income was based around research grants and publishing credits.

"Lucretia Anabelle Heartfilia we are going to the park and that is final." Lahar said his voice stern and sending shivers all down Lucy's spine.

"Daddy…" Lucy let her whiny voice trail off and Lahar had pinched her chin, forcing her eyes to his.

"No, now we can make going to the park a wonderful experience or I can send you to your room without supper." He said in his Captain's voice, and Lucy could only nod.  _Well goodbye villages in my panties!_

Lucy trying to be a good girl, helped daddy clean up lunch. She was rewarded with a very gentle kiss and his fingers brushing her cheek. His smile, though, dear goddess when Lahar was pleased his smile was everything to her. The way his lips lightly parted, his eyes crinkled just a bit and the smallest hint of a dimple would appear on his left cheek. So much of Lahar had consumed her and stars above did her libido know it.

Lahar let her walk in front of him as they went to the park. Lucy was enjoying being out in the sunshine and she hoped he would let her get an ice cream cone. "Lucy," he called to her and she realized she was getting to far ahead of him. She turned around and smiled at him as she patiently waited for him to catch up.

"If you run away from daddy, we'll have to go home and then you'll be punished." He said to her, his voice firm but still relaxed. Lucy knew it was simply a warning, the next infringement and he would take her home, put her over his knee and spank her.

"Sorry," she said with a slightly exaggerated pout. Lahar arched an eyebrow, "daddy."

"There's my good little girl." He smiled at her and held her hand as they walked into the park.

To untrained eye they looked like almost any normal couple. Lucy in her polka dot sundress, Mary Janes and bow in her hair and Lahar out of uniform. No one would guess that they were happily in the midst of play and she had been dressed by Lahar this morning with her hair also tended to him by him. He took such great care of her and this form of play was really growing on her.

* * *

Dear god above Lahar was in heaven, Lucy as little girl was everything he could ever have hoped for. When the idea was brought up he was curious, he knew of Daddy Dom / little girl but not exactly what it was. Though like most successful Doms he was well read and researched into their art, it didn't mean they tried all of it. One of his fellow Doms specialized in this kind of play, his wife of twenty years was a little and she was happy to discuss everything with him.

He spent hours over the mageweb talking to them and asking all kinds of questions. Mikhail and Claudia were gracious in their answers and laughter. To them it was important to help educate people into how to be a fantastic Daddy or a joyful little, it was another form of play that had too many evil misconceptions about it.

This had nothing to do with pedophilia, it was everything about caring for your little. The little is a mental state where they engage in childlike play, some go as far back as being a baby with pacifiers and diapers and for Lucy it was back to being around ten or so. She could be a bit bratty, which was fine, and he had a working list of various punishments worked out. It also did not have to be about sex, it was about the control and care a Daddy could have over his little girl. She was his whole world and he was the center of hers as he positioned himself to be that. For a Daddy the biggest moments of pride were watching her light up around him, depend on his care and the full commitment to being his.

The couple spoke endlessly about how their day to day life was structured. They also gave him several warning signs to watch out for, making sure that Lucy would remain emotionally and mentally uplifted and free to express her little. That freedom was important, to try and force her into his ideal mold of her being a little would only hurt her. Littles were guided not forced and Lahar understood, forceful identity play was a completely different style and he just couldn't picture Lucy mentally feeling safe within that construct. He also wouldn't feel safe leading that kind of play, to hurt her personality into a blank slate would kill so much about what he coveted in her.

Mikhail and Claudia did not shy away from other topics around this and nor did they let him feel awkward for the deeply personal questions. Mikhail must have reminded him a dozen times that they were enjoying answering everything and really thought he would make a wonderful Daddy. Claudia hoped that if the play endeared to them, maybe they could organize a little playdate. Lahar smiled at the idea and liked the thought of having a couple to call as friends that respected their lifestyle.

By now Lahar was used to the outrage if you say BDSM and people either think you're some kind of serial sexual assaulter or they have horrible ideas based off of some popular badly written romance novels. Lucy, had neither of those ideas, she had wide curiosity and a desire to play. After the first night he had her they talked for hours about not just that night but about everything else. He must have answered a million questions for her and shared previous experiences with her. She has devoured all of that knowledge and before she left late the next day, he had given her a list of good online forums and some user names of subs he knew.

His delight kicked in when he started receiving messages from the subs about Lucy and her questions. They very much approved of her and thought he was very lucky to finally find one to call his own. His fellow Doms all but threw him an online party. To the people in his world, finding the right sub or Dom was akin to finding your soulmate. As he had to remind them, it was very early in the relationship and they shouldn't start planning a collar ceremony.

The smile on Lucy's glowing face was all the proof he needed that he was doing this very well. He found this to be soothing, allowing himself to be the care giver and letting her inner little come out to play. A slight laugh escaped him as Lucy started skipping through the field, her carefree laughter wrapping around his heart and warming it up. It was small moments like this when he knew that he was doing right by her, taking care of her and guiding her to blossom into her own beautifully strong woman.

Those issues he was having a difficult time helping her work through, he wanted to strap a pyromaniac and a blue cat to a table for several hours of non-consensual whipping. Every time her face fell, or she doubted herself he would feel his fingers itch to cause damage. Odd for him to have such a visceral reaction and desire for chaos and pain but anything that hurt his gorgeous deserved it.

So, he had to write it into their rules that she was not allowed to say self-disparaging remarks. She also was to tell him everything that was said to her and then tell him all the reasons that it was wrong and what she did about it. Lucy was required to organize a list for him every day and have it in is email or delivered in person when she could. He had to have some leniency in there because of the nature of her work could have her outside of modern communications for days to weeks at a time. Every time he received a list from her he printed it and added to a book and every time he didn't or received an incomplete list, she was punished for it.

The book was his way of tracking where her problems stemmed from and what he could to change it. It also let him see her insights over how she was starting to stand up for herself and learn to counteract the pain with her own strength. Lucy still had many low self-esteem issues to work through but one day, she would finally see her own beauty in the same light he saw it.

The wind was blowing today, and he wished he had the foresight to purchase a kite for her. God, he bet she would delight in watching it flitter around, only for her to go off on an intellectual ramble about wind speeds and force. Every time she spoke of such things he found air on short supply and his loins waking up craving for her attention.

Lahar watched as Lucy spun around in a circle before crying out in pain and falling over. He rushed to her side and grimaced when he saw her holding her ankle. Kneeling down he saw the little rabbit hole and figured out what had happened.

His long fingers gently felt around her ankle as her face contorted in agony. "Climb up my back and I'll get you home, so I can put some ice on this. You're going to be okay, I'll take care of you."

He saw her eyes widen for a moment before her bottom lip began to quiver. "But….bu…but, I'm so-o-o-o…"

"Enough." He said using a sterner voice, he knew exactly where this was going. "You are not fat, you are not heavy, you are not a burden, you are not weak. Accidents happen and when they do you are not disrupting anyone by letting them help you. Especially not me."

With great care he kissed her cheek and wiped away a tear. She swallowed hard and gave him a shaky nod, "yes, daddy."

Lahar got her on his back, loving how light she was on him and the feeling of her generous curves pressing into his back. The soft silk of her legs was perfection to his calloused fingers and how much he enjoyed the feeling of them wrapped around him. Even like this, it never mattered if it was for sex, comfort or in this case carrying her due to injury his Lucy wrapped around him was everything.

People looked at them as he walked by with Lucy lightly sniffling on his back, Lahar didn't care in the slightest. In his mind they could all rot for whatever misconceptions they were thinking about. Only one gentleman asked if he needed directions to a doctor's office or if she was in any pain. Lahar thanked him for his kindness but stayed the course of going home.

When they got there, he put her on the couch and took off her shoes and socks to better look at her ankle. Lucy winced at the inflammation and Lahar pursed his lips. "I think you just bruised it," he said rotating her foot around as she let out a sharp pained cry. His thumb over her ankle he didn't feel anything out of place, nor anything jolt around unnaturally under her skin.

Propping her foot up he went and grabbed an ice pack, anti-inflammation medicine and her Rune Knight teddy bear. He smiled at the little thing and the cute little wire glasses she made for it. She called it LaLa Bear and told him that every night she was home and without him she slept with it and would randomly to talk to it. Lahar's chest bloomed in pride at this.

"For being a brave girl and not crying too much, you can pick out a movie to watch. Nothing over PG rated." He said as she cuddled against him holding her bear.

"Thank you, daddy. I'm your good girl?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Lucy, you will always be my good girl." He said kissing her forehead before basking in the light of her smile. She selected a delightful animated movie about an old man, a balloon house and a young child off on an adventure. He noticed how she sighed when the movie told one of the best love stories he had ever seen in the span of two minutes. His Lucy was always the romantic and he'd be a liar to not say he didn't feel the same way.

The end credits came on and Lucy was fast asleep in his arms. Lahar picked her up and bright her to bed, figuring the pain reliever was doing its job. The initial swelling in her ankle died down quite a bit and he was glad for that. Seeing her in pain, like that, hurt him but he would always take care of her.

As long as she wanted him to and if she ever left him, he'd be a man lost. He brushed her hair back out of her face and moved to give her space. Her hand wrapped around his wrist as her eyes half opened. "Don't leave me, ever, Captain." Lucy whispered.

"I'd be a bloody moron to leave you, my good girl." Lahar replied as he kissed her cheek. He decided to be generous and give into her subtle demand. Curling up behind her he held his little Lucy as she started to snore.

* * *

The DD/lg dynamic is a fun one that does have too much misinformation around it. I hoped that through story I was able to convey the reality of the play style and what it actually means and how it functions. I couldn't get into every last bit of information about it but perhaps just enough to start a conversation or adjust your conceptions.

I think it works very well for Lahar and Lucy to have this very much a main staple in their life. Though they are still learning and defining what works best for them in terms of happiness, pleasure, safety and above all consent. New Doms and subs take a while to learn each other, as Lucy and Lahar will. It's a LIFESTYLE for a reason and yes some people do the temporary pleasure because it's a kink but for many wonderful and beautiful people out there it is their life and you don't have to agree with it but your should respect their mentally and emotionally healthy choices.

If you know someone engaged in "BDSM" but it is not filled with consent, happiness, safety and pleasure; they may be the victim of abuse. Sexual abuse is never alright, taking from someone without consent and causing emotional/mental/physical pain to get their rocks off is 100% NOT TOLERATED.

And I'm done pontificating (for now).

Love and kisses to Desna for her insightfulness and checking to make sure I was conveying the main points I wanted to cover.

I'm going to break a rule with myself and that I am really horrible about listening to my readers and giving them what they want. I'm going to make an exception for this to open up the opportunities to educate and delight. If there is a form of BDSM play or topic you'd like to read about and if it makes sense for LahCy I'll grant the request. However, blood play, simulated rape, water sports and other play along those lines are an automatic Kelvin.

**Please review, fav and follow!**


	3. 2015, Day 2 - Paperclip

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Doranbolt was walking down the hallway to his shared office when he couldn't help but pick up on the whistles and whispers. Curiosity being his best friend and nemesis he decided to go find out what the fuck had half the Rune Knights sounding like teenagers in heat.

"Fuck, that's Lahar's girlfriend?"

"That's gotta be joke."

"No fucking way."

Doranbolt shook his head, people just didn't get it, but he did. Lucy was the best thing to happen to his friend in the entire course of his life. What people didn't understand was who Lahar was outside of work. They never saw him laugh or the way his eye twitched when being forced to watch Rick and Morty. They never saw him stare off into shadows at night looking lost. He did, he knew the guy better than anyone and Lucy was the best medicine for him.

So, if he had to go and stomp some mudholes out of asses, he would do that. Lahar deserved his happiness and besides, the paperwork load seemed to lighten a bit and the guy laughed a fuck ton more. Well anything more than twice a year was a fuck ton more but potato, pohtahto.

Walking into the kitchenette/break room the Run Knights quickly stood to attention. He couldn't help but notice how one of them tried to hide a magazine behind his back. He didn't have to say much but held out his hand and glared at the recruits.

The young brunette turned bright red and timidly handed over the magazine. Doranbolt quirked an eyebrow at it, on the cover was Lucy and it was the "Seven Deadly Sins" special edition. He gulped as his fingers trembled a little. There was no way Lahar would let her….

The magazine on its side and the centerfold popped out and fuck….

Okay catching them fucking on the kitchen counter was bad enough but woah.

Lucy was kneeling on some kind of red satin bed covered in bare wisps of red leather. The word Lust was tattooed on the inside of her left thigh. She had this collar and chain around her neck that she held on to and dear god her eyes.

That woman looked like she could fuck a man senseless, suck his soul out of his dick and then still not be done with you.

Those blood red lips slightly curled up into a devious little snarl.

Quietly he put the magazine centerfold back into it and handed it back to the recruits. "I suggest you watch the comments about his girlfriend. I have seen that man do things with runes that borderlines on being a crime against humanity." He said letting his words snap to make his point clear. The recruits quickly saluted him and then scurried away like fucking cockroaches.

He may have lied a little bit, Lahar never got that worked up but shit, they didn't need to know that. This is probably one of those times where's his friend's innate personality traits would make him seem like that level of a psychotic. If he remembered his training yeah, the Captain could easily fit a serial killer profile. Thank god for Lucy, she might be saving the world.

Then again, he needed to get a copy of that magazine, after all near naked pics of his girlfriend was like awesome trolling material.

Doranbolt came up to the office door and before he turned the knob he heard Lahar groan. He figured the Captain must have just gotten a hold of the magazine or someone said something stupid. The direct line mage sucked in a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Lahar was sitting behind a pile of papers, not unusual but he looked strange. His forehead was dotted in little beads of sweat, his face contorted slightly, and it looked like he was having a hard time breathing. His cloak was off and the collar on his shirt was loosened, so not like him to be slightly informal in the office.

There wasn't a flu going around that he knew of.

Lucy was visiting…. tomorrow? That would suck for Lahar to be sick right before she showed up. They only saw each other a few times a month, except for that one-week Lahar took off to spend with her.

"You okay Lahar?" He asked, ready to go grab some chicken soup and send the guy home.

"Wha…. yes, I am fine." He said the words jagged and labored.

"You don't sound fine. Maybe go home and get some rest?" The direct line mage asked as Lahar let out a relatively quiet grunt. Fuck he'd never seen the man look like that, even the one time he got the flu.

"I-I-I-I need….  _shit_ ….to get this done before…." Okay Doranbolt took a few steps closer to Lahar's desk before the Captain put up his hand. On second thought if he was sick, he didn't want to get it. Hell no, especially since Lahar's immune system was like gold star quality.

"Right Lucy is coming to visit. Speaking of her…. ummmm…" He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to let out a grin. "Did you know about the pin-up she did?" Now Doranbolt was ready to find himself in a world of pain but Lahar just took off his glasses and rested his head in his hands as he started sucking in deep breaths.

Oh fuck, Lahar might have been having a panic attack.

Then again, the man never had one, except for the mini one he almost had right before his first date with Lucy. Doranbolt tried again to come closer, maybe get the guy some tea and rub his back a little. Find him a paper bag and tell him that it's okay, he'll get the other Knights to go fuck off.

A shaky hand went up and Doranbolt stopped again. "Just…..  _fuck_ …. Not now." Lahar groaned before his body started shaking.

"How about some tea? I'll be right back." He asked, and Lahar nodded. He couldn't see the man's face but from the tensing that was going on in his shoulders, it was bad.

Leaving the office, Doranbolt got maybe five steps away before he heard some kind of muffled cry. Okay that was it, Lahar had to be sick or something and he was going to take the guy home. Maybe he should call Lucy and have her cancel her trip, it wouldn't be fair for her to show up and then catch whatever the fuck Lahar had.

If they actually worked the same shift, he might have noticed Lahar sick today, but they didn't. Lahar was always in the office two hours before he was and always left about an hour after he did. Figures at some point he was going to wear himself and now that he had Lucy, poor guy was going to collapse. Maybe he should tell Lahar to take a month off and get some rest or a shit ton of sex. Either would work.

He opened the door again and this time he heard a giggle. Looking into the room he saw Lucy standing up from behind Lahar's desk. Lahar had a flush over his cheeks and looked like…

Doranbolt's jaw fell open, Lahar wasn't sick he was…

Lucy looked at him and held up something between her thumb and index finger.

"Lahar dropped a paperclip, I was just getting it for him." She said as she licked the corner of her mouth.

His mind blanked out as he spun around and left. That just did not happen.

* * *

Somewhere in the last couple days this little bit started burrowing into my brain. I needed to get it out and into the world. Poor Doranbolt, I just love fucking with that man and yes, he'll need every ounce of brain bleach we can find for him.

Massive love, licks and whips to all my followers and reviewers. Extra special lovings for im ur misconception, she inspires me to write all the naughty Lahar things. So I blame her for this.

**Review, fave and follow!**


	4. 2015, Day 3 – Trust

Hiro Mashima owns the collar around the beautiful neck of Fairy Tail.

_Quick note: I was asked about the whole Lucy Pin-up thing...here's how that happened. Takes place about a month or so before Paperclip and after Pontificate. So to make this easy let's say it's around six months or so into the relationship._

* * *

Lahar had spent a week going back and forth between emails and phone calls to arrange this day for Lucy. Today he was going to prove a point to her and he knew her brilliant mind would wrap around it. The biggest hurdle was her lacking self-esteem and that drove him up a wall.

When she first shut herself up during their first date, he was upset. Even more so that he had unintentionally added to that with his laughter at her claims. As the date went on he got a small taste of what she was like when someone listened to her. When someone respected her beauty mentally, intellectually and physically. Now he craved more of it and to see her have that much needed confidence grace all of her.

He pulled into the familiar parking lot and gently squeezed her hand when her eyes went wide. Looking into her mocha eyes framed with thick lashes he smiled. "Lucy, I need you to trust me today. I would never hurt you, demean you or violate your person. I will however push you to the edge of your comfort and do everything with nothing more than the goal of bringing out the beauty you hide."

She nibbled her plump bottom lip and he knew she had questions. "Captain?"

"Yes, this is the photo studio for Sorcerer's Weekly and today you will be modeling for them as part of the Seven Deadly Sins issue." He said watching her eyes widen and her mouth opening a little to suck in more air.

The Seven Deadly Sins issue was one of the three most coveted modeling spots for Sorcerer's Weekly. Lucy once spoke about it and he noticed how she seemed defeated by the notion that she would never model. That was not acceptable and thankfully he had managed a polite acquaintance with Lilia after his own modeling. What he wouldn't tell Lucy was that for her to be included he had to agree to be featured in the Seven Virtues issue. The things he does for her, even allowing himself to be trussed up for sexy photos, again.

"But… they only accept the most beautiful mages across Fiore." Lucy replied, and he gently cupped her cheek.

"You are one of them. I can't describe accurately how beautiful you are, what a treasure you are to me, but I think you need to see you as I see you. I think Fiore needs to see you as I see you. You need this." Lahar said accenting his voice with a hint of command but not enough to scare her. It wasn't completely his own idea, while talking with Claudia about her issues and what Mikhail had done for her; he formulated the plan. This was one part of it, the other part was the daily list of how people were wrong about you and what she did to stand up for herself.

Lahar waited for a minute, letting her mind analyze things before she swallowed hard and nodded. "That's my good girl." Lucy smiled at him and he kissed her gently before exiting the vehicle to let her out.

They walked into the studio and Lilia had rushed over to them. She was a thin middle-aged woman with light laugh lines, strinking silver and black hair, angular facial features and brilliant golden eyes. It was the warmth of her smile that made her instantly likeable, she saw beauty everywhere and was very sincere about it. He wouldn't admit it to Doranbolt but he did enjoy working with the woman and posing for her. His own confidence took a bit of a boost from her.

"Oh God, Lahar she's so very beautiful. Like a little goddess with sunlight in her hair and dear god you have that perfect hourglass." Lilia said and instantly his Lucy turned bright red and tried to bury herself into his chest. The art director arched an eyebrow, looking more confused than anything.

"Lucy, come on now. Mind your manners." He whispered to her before she nodded and spun around.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Sorry for my behavior." She said and internally Lahar preened at how quickly she followed his orders.

"Camera shy, I take it?" She asked and both Lucy and Lahar nodded. "It's alright. Come on, this way let's get you to hair and makeup." Lilia held out her hand and Lucy took it.

He let out a breath and for a moment watched the women walk away before following them. Lahar watched the room, people stopped what they were doing and stared at his Lucy. It was the reaction he was used to seeing, many times when they were out men and women would stare in wonder at Lucy. Yet she was so painfully oblivious to it, then again from what he knew of her childhood it was a coping mechanism.

His celestial mage was paraded and almost sold off to the highest bidder based on her appearance. She was never showcased as one of the top minds in Ishgar, just breeding stock. After a while of treatment like that it would be easy to see why she downplays her own appearance. Then as she wrestled with those issues she made a new family and was subjected to their ideas of "good natured ribbing." Lucy was emotionally a mess but as her Dom it was his responsibility to care for her and heal her.

Lucy gave him a glance over her shoulder and he smiled at her before waving her to get into the makeup room. He didn't recognize the artists in there, but he trusted Lilia to have the best people for this.

"How bad is her self-esteem?" The art director asked.

"Horrendous."

"I have to admit, this is the most brilliant form of therapy I have ever heard of. I don't understand what would make someone so beautiful doubt herself so much."

"It is a long story, but I will see that story changed so that she sees herself as how I see her." Lahar said as he kept an ear open for comments in the dressing room.

"I'm just annoyed that I've never seen her before. I would have had her modeling years ago." Lilia pursed her lips and Lahar wasn't entirely certain if he believed her.

"She was featured in the Grand Magic Games, one of her guildmates, MiraJane Strauss is a regular model. Come now, Lilia how is that the case?" He asked and waited for any kind of reaction from the woman.

"Working mages like that are only noticed if they are event winners, also Mira has been part of the family since she was a teen. We also are careful with Fairy Tail overall, they don't have the best track record for damage. I tried to photograph Erza Scarlet once, she broke a thirty thousand Jewel camera because she thought the wardrobe man was besmirching her." Lilia replied.

"Try being a Rune Knight sometime when it comes to Fairy Tail. However, you have my thanks in answering my question." Her answer was complete and made absolute sense as to why she was overlooked. Again, her damn guild's reputation for damage was only impeding them from being successful.

Lahar once bet himself that if they could stop acting like unruly children, Fairy Tail had the capability to be the greatest guild in Fiore. Yet, they just had no control and so until Lucy and only Lucy, he wrote them all off as a collection of miscreants. It also reminded him that one day their lives were going to run into opposition of each other again. That possibility always left a cold feeling in his heart, he couldn't hurt her like that but couldn't forget his duties to the good people of Fiore. Another day, he'll figure out a solution to that eventual scenario.

"Oh, dear god, your hips…" He heard a woman whine. Lahar didn't care as he marched right into the dressing room. Some rail thin woman with virtually no shape to her figure and a relatively plain face was holding a collection of red leather ties in her hand.

The concern was how Lucy's face had fallen and the makeup artist was trying to tell her not to cry because she'll ruin her makeup.

"What is going on in here?" Lilia asked, her voice even more stern than his own. It was a reason why he appreciated her, she ran a very professional and well-oiled studio here.

"Well, she's bigger than…."

"Silence." Lahar snapped as he walked right up to the woman and took the straps out of her hand. His eyes never left hers and he saw her turn a tint or two paler. "You are done here. I want this room cleared."

"Let's give them some privacy. Lahar, next time I'd appreciate it if you let me handle these things." Lilia said as she touched his shoulder.

"Apologies."

The art director smiled at him, "you're forgiven and now to talk to my staff about the history of the hourglass figure, let's start with Debra Paget."

The door closed and Lahar watched as Lucy hugged her middle. Not thinking twice about it he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

* * *

It was just like listening to Natsu and Happy all over again, her hips were too wide. It wasn't her fault she was built like this and it wasn't because she ate too many cookies. Why couldn't someone just go one day without calling her fat for not being a perfect size 2.

Though as she breathed in Lahar's scent of sandalwood and felt his arms around her, she at least had someone. He spent so much time and energy on trying to take care of her she was starting to worry about their relationship being too one sided. Maybe there was something truly wrong with her and one day he'd see it to.

"Never. I stay with you by your consent," he tilted her head up and lightly kissed her lips, "and because I want to. All of you, I do not pick and choose which pieces of you to covet. I am selfish and so I take all of it, even the parts you don't like."

"Captain… why?" She asked and what exactly she meant by why, she had no idea. Lucy knew Lahar would have the right answer, he always did. Part of his super power portfolio she supposed.

He looked around the room for a moment before leading her to stand before the full-length mirror. He stood behind her and gently pulled down the robe on her. Now they stood with him behind her and her naked as the day she was born. Lucy began to blush as she watched his eyes drink her in.

"Let me tell you what I see when I look at you." He said into her ear before he kissed the side of her neck. Lahar very gently positioned the thickest red strap over her breasts.

"I see heaven itself in flesh, wonder and joy all within my ability to understand and touch." His fingers trailed down her sides.

He came around the front and kneeled before her, gently tapping her leg to slide on the dark red thong on her. "I see a woman whose mind knows no equal. I see the woman made for me and she is perfect. I see a shapely figure that the great masters would have tripped over themselves to paint." Lahar stood up and kissed her again.

Lahar too another strap and connected it around her waist. "Such a tiny waist, one my hands miss when not holding it." His hands came around back as he tightened the strap pushing Lucy into him. As his fingertips trailed down her bare ass his look almost became feral. "The swell of your curves fit my hands without wasting a single ounce of flesh. Soft skin ready to be worshipped and," he pulled his hand back before he spanked her. Lucy yipped at the sudden contact, "aroused." Her Captain whispered before he moved behind her again.

"This reminds me of our first night. I had to stop myself several times while performing Shibari from weeping at your beauty. This is everything that was going through my mind as I restrained you." He crossed another section of red leather down her arm from mid bicep to wrist.

Lucy met his eyes and felt his fingers dash the tear form her cheek. Her emotional landscape felt like it was being reformed, as if he was a sculptor, righting everything. God his amethyst eyes held her steady and every elegant word from his lips was like added a bandage over her frail ego.

She'd spent too much time of her life being treated as if she wasn't strong enough, thin enough, good enough or being forced to hold herself back. Lahar had made sure that in every way he restrained her, he freed her. Lucy had no idea what she did to deserve this man in her life but the look on his face was enough to make her knees weak.

Her Captain truly only saw her, nothing more and nothing less.

Lahar held her as she shook in his arms, he said nothing but everything at the same time. She felt like such a child, freaking out over something she secretly wished for herself. Goddess above she wanted to model but she was just so scared of what people would say.

"Lucy, I think you need your makeup re-applied. I'm going to let the people back in to finish. This time I am not leaving you alone." He said and she nodded.

The wardrobe person came in and immediately apologized for her insult, the woman was practically in tears. The makeup artist fixed the running makeup and the assistant applied the fake Lust tattoo to her inner thigh. Lahar picked her left thigh for it because he said it's his favorite one, which made Lucy laugh.

As they walked onto the set, Lucy had her robe back on and she froze a bit when she looked over at the bed. Lilia walked up to her and took her hand. "Dear me, you are simply the aspect of Lust. I think our Captain here is going to make many men jealous when Fiore takes a peek at you."

Lucy giggled a bit as Lahar squeezed her hand, "I already do, they just haven't realized it yet." He placed a kiss to her temple and slid the robe off her.

"Oh! I have an idea." Lilia said before she ran to the wardrobe room.

"Lucy, when you pose I want you to look at me and only me. Do you understand?" Lahar asked.

Lucy thought it over for a moment and she did understand. He knew that with a look, a slight movement of his hand or whispered words he could invoke his dominance over her to help her relax. That for as much as this was for her, this was for him too. That he truly wanted these pictures for her to really see the Lucy she learned to ignore or despise.

"Yes, Captain." She said as Lilia came back over holding a collar and chain. Lucy arched an eyebrow, but Lahar just smiled at the woman. It was a smile of understanding between the two and Lucy had to wonder if he was divulging details about their sex life.

Lahar guided her to the bed and followed Lilia's instructions to how Lucy was to be placed. He looked at her and she tilted her head to the side to let him put the collar on her. She barely caught the flashes of light as her gaze was solely fixated on the man before her. She trusted him so much with all of this, with all of her. Inside her soul she knew the man would die before ever betraying that trust.

"One day, we'll discuss a true collar for you." He said, and Lucy couldn't help but smile. She had heard from one of the submissives she spoke to on the mageweb that a collar was everything. To be collared by your Dom was deeper than a wedding, though many D/s did both.

They were taking their time with such things and still teaching each other. Yet each time she spent time with him over these last few months, Lucy fell just a little bit more for the man. She was always the hopeless romantic and her mother had told her once that love, when it finds you is impatient. Lucy could see that, she wrote about it and with moments like today she understood just how true her mom's words were.

"Perfection," he kissed her cheek before sliding off of the bed.

The next hour was intense for Lucy as she followed directions and watched Lahar intently. The look of desire across his face would burn itself into her mind and many times she shivered under the weight of his gaze. She knew that tonight he was going to devour her, if she didn't jump him first.

When they wrapped up, Lahar ordered her to get dressed but skip the panties. Lucy did as she was told and after washing her face and coming back out she saw Lahar and Lilia standing around a monitor. Lucy tapped his shoulder and Lahar wasted no time and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She looked at the monitor and couldn't believe it was her. The Lucy in the pictures wasn't the Lucy she saw in the mirror. This had to be the Lucy Lahar was describing to her as he dressed her.

For once Lucy actually saw herself without the doubt and harsh words in her head and for the briefest of moments Lucy felt like a goddess. Lilia gushed over the images and said something about pull out and cover. Lucy was just at a loss for what she was hearing around her. They went through several pictures and Lucy was glowing at the way they spoke about her. Perfect strangers were admiring her, and her Captain held her tight against him. A solid reminder that everyone may look but she is all his and Lucy loved that.

"Tart, your Captain needs to fuck you, let's go." He whispered, and Lucy shook for a moment before smiling at him. Most likely they were not going to wait till they got back to his place.

"See you next week Lahar." Lilia called out as Lahar smiled and waved.

"Captain?" Lucy asked but Lahar did not answer her, instead he lead her into what looked like an empty conference room. The door was locked, his power flared out as she watched him trace a very familiar set of runes and before Lucy could blink he had her bent over the table.

"Now is not the time for questions. You want to please your Captain, don't you tart?" He asked, his fingers lifting up her skirt to reveal herself to him.

"Yes Captain." She said with a roll of her hips as his hand patted her ass. He could turn her into a wanton mess of flesh in a heartbeat and she was always hungry for him. They had such an active sex life it left her head spinning more times than not. Yet no matter where or when she was always ready for him, always drenched in his commanding presence. A slave to him and his hunger, Lucy felt empowered to know that the stoic man lost a bit of his control around her.

Lahar said he didn't like losing control, but she knew he secretly loved losing control around her. That he could be free with her and not worry about keeping up his pretenses, his walls or anything he had trained himself into being. When they were together the outside world never mattered, just their passion and the removal of everything they both hid behind.

Lucy felt him kick her legs apart a bit wider and listened to the familiar sounds of his pants hastily falling. She felt his hardened cock rub against her as a moan escaped her lips. Lahar had grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the small of her back as his length prodded at her entrance. Her back arched downward as he slid inside of her.

His cock was wide, and she struggled, every time to accommodate him but for the sense of fullness she felt when they were joined she relished the burn of her stretching for him. Lucy needed this, after the last two hours of heated looks she was dying to not have him.

When he was fully inside of her tenderly bit the back of her neck before he began a slow and teasing rhythm. Each bit of his flesh the texture and warmth of it she could feel as he pulled almost completely out before driving back in. His hips had a snap to them that drove her insane, enough force to turn her knees to jelly but not enough to make her scream in pain. Though it wouldn't be must longer till she was screaming.

Lahar worked her body and Lucy struggled to breathe through her increasingly loud moans. Most of the time she was barely coherent, even to her own ears but instead she was lost to him and his lust. His grip on her wrists tightened as he slammed into her, the sound of their skin slapping filled the air between them.

"Cap…cap…fuck….captain." She started to scream before her words became nothing more than moans and a chant of yes.

He changed his grip on her wrists to hold both with one hand as his fingers moved to stroke her clit. Lucy was ready to explode as he circled it, teasing her more and more with each stroke. "Please…" she began to beg, feeling herself race up to the cliff of release.

"Not yet," He said that commanding dark tone taking over his voice. Lucy tried to hold herself back, tried to not let go of everything but it was turning impossible. Only his body could do that to her and then he stopped, pulled out and spun her around. Now he sat her on the table as he entered her again.

Her legs were hooked over his arms as she struggled to hold herself up, her ass barely on the table itself. He locked eyes with her before he resumed his pace and Lucy's mind completely checked out as he destroyed her.

"Ple…oh fuck…please…" She moaned, begging him to let her release. He kissed her and greedily sucked on her tongue, stifling her ability for more words.

Lucy needed to cum, she just could barely hold it together and felt herself ready to let go, command or not given. Lahar pulled back, "Cum for me tart, give yourself… _shit_ ….to me."

Lucy blew apart at his words, "yours Captain…nnnghh…always…" Her eyes rolled back as her body tightened quickly before it released, and she fell back, hitting her head against the table.

"Lucy," he rasped as she felt him swell and he pistoned into her.

As she struggled to come back into reality she felt his lips on her neck, as a bead of sweat dropped on to her chin. Her eyes fluttered opened as she looked into his. There was the Lahar she adored a man well pleasured and spent who looked at her as if she was a goddess. He claimed her lips again as the final shudders of his release worked through him.

"The things you do to me, Lucy." He said before he kissed her lightly again.

"The things we do for each other, my Captain." Lucy replied, and she saw his beautiful smile, the smile she knew was all hers. Just like she was all his and for as long as he wanted her, she would remain that way.

* * *

_I need a real life Lahar..._

Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows, I cherish each one.

**Please review, fave and follow!**


	5. 2015, Day 4 – Soap

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the owner.

* * *

Lahar felt his eye twitch and that was not a good sign. His lips pursed into a thin line as he looked over the scene in front of him. The once small picturesque town was covered in mud with much of it being dried into a hardened clay or frozen solid. What wasn't covered in mud was almost destroyed into the ground. All around him people clamored in pain as they lost homes, businesses, a school and their only medical clinic.

Sitting on the ground in magic cancelling cuffs was the reason for all of this. Fairy Tail.

Sadly, in the mixture was his Lucy and she was a disaster. Mud caked all over her, her beautiful blonde hair no longer sparkled as it was heavy and coated against her skull. Her clothes were a torn dirty mess and he noticed how they barely held together. Lucy wouldn't even look at him, but he knew she was on the verge of tears.

Lahar knew this day would come, they had it so easy for the last eight months, sixteen days and four hours since their first date. Today all of that would have to change and he would need to act accordingly. Arresting her wasn't an option, for a Celestial Mage anything less than murder would do more damage to them than jail time. He'd be damned if he took that from her.

Not when the ties to her spirits was all that she had left of her mother's legacy and a hard-won victory for her very heart. They were her family, except for that mermaid, in his mind. That one needed to be gagged and flogged until she learned what master truly means.

The only thing that would come out of this was a chance to see how Lucy would handle herself and to see with new eyes exactly how this team functioned around his Lucy. He wanted to see her stand up and be proud to use her intellect to play word games and run circles around him. Only for him to remind her of who truly is the master between them, later.

"Who would like to explain to me and the poor people of this town what happened?" Lahar asked and shot a glance at Lucy. He was hoping she would speak for the group, out of everyone she was the one he trusted. Sadly, he knew each of them if not by the random run ins through the years but from Lucy and her stories.

"We were battling a dark elemental wizard. He was more powerful than the requestor let on." Said Erza Scarlet.

"One wizard, versus all of you? Why would you fight him in the middle of the town?" Lahar asked, glancing to his side watching Doranabolt take notes.

"Cause we saw him there!" The pink haired pyromaniac said as he pointed towards what might have been a grocer's.

"You could not wait till he left town before you engaged him?"

"No, cause fire fuck wouldn't wait." The raven-haired mage replied, and Lahar had to do a double take.  _Where did his pants go?_

"So, you attacked him in the middle of a busy town square, where innocent people could be harmed?" Lahar asked, still waiting for Lucy to answer. Instead he noticed how she shrank back a little more.

"We were stopping a dark wizard." Natsu Dragneel replied.

"I understand that part of this, what I do not understand is why all of this had to happen." Lahar added in, correcting his glasses. He saw Lucy nibble her bottom lip and refused to look at him. "Miss Heartfilia, as you are the only one who has not spoken, answer my question."

Lucy went ramrod straight and looked at her team, then at him, to the ground and back to him. She let out an audible gulp and as her mouth opened…

"Lushy was too weak to help." The Blue cat creature added, and Lahar had to quickly hold on to his composure.

"Silence, I did not ask you nor did I ask you to insult your team member." He commanded glaring at the fur ball and waiting for an excuse to write some unsavory runes on it.

"Tch. Luce can't you make your boyfriend let us go. Like threaten no sex or something?" Gray Fullbuster added and that man's sarcasm was not wanted.

"Mr. Fullbuster, I also did not ask you to speak." Lahar said watching Lucy turn redder by the moment as the snickers of the Knights behind him started up. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes hard as he made a silent promise that the next moron who spoke would be stuck in the Records Department for six months.

Returning his gaze to Lucy, "Miss Heartfilia, a response is needed, now."

"Yes Captain." She said and as much as he loved hearing Captain from her, when she was like this, it was upsetting. Lucy was scared and uncertain of herself; two things Lahar had almost no tolerance for.

He let her collect her wits for a moment before she stood up. "It didn't, when we saw the dark wizard I said we should wait till he was outside of the village and catch him while his hands were full and he was off guard. However, before I could finish my statement, Natsu had run off, Gray gave chase and Erza was screaming at both of them while summoning swords. The battle became intensive and during the time I summoned my spirits, Leo and Aeres to start grabbing innocent people out of the way."

"She's right, I was saved by that nice young man in a suit." An old woman interrupted as she came over and grabbed Lucy's hand.

Lucy smiled at the woman as several other villagers came over and thanked her and hugged her for saving their lives. "So, the only person on your team with common sense and who actually cares about protecting people, is Miss Heartfilia then?"

"Captain Lahar, we all care, these people were saved from the dark mage." Erza added and Lahar shot a hard look at her. She dared to raise her chin in defiance and that was fine. She believed herself to be the most powerful mage here because of her rank, he knew that was a mistake.

Everyone underestimated him and for that he was glad, it meant that when he needed to act, no one would be ready for him. A rune mage's true power was in the strength of their words when they wrote their magic. Lahar spoke many languages and had made semantics a very intricate part of his being. He once studied with the great Mind Scions in Minstrel for eighteen months. One day he was going to take Lucy there and let her be amongst people who would worship her for her mind.

Everyone also underestimated his Lucy and that was not the case. He read up on Celestial Magic and knew that to summon multiple Zodiacs at the same time was a great feat. Lucy may have been the most powerful celestial mage born in the last four hundred years. Another reason for him to arrange a trip elsewhere, let other mages see her for themselves.

"No, they were destroyed by a legal guild. Their homes and town destroyed, this is not saving, Miss Scarlet, this is the very anthesis of the word." He corrected and watched her try to struggle from her chains. At this point Lahar was fed up with the situation.

"Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, that blue cat and Erza Scarlet will be hauled into custody for trial on the crimes of being a public menace, property damage and assault. Lucy Heartfilia is free to go with the respect and thanks of both the Rune Knights and the town of Relishen." Lahar glanced at the mayor of the town and he gave a wide grin and nodded.

The team started to balk and try to fight, Natsu almost broke through his cuffs but Lahar was there in a moment. He wrote runes around his body in both Esculitia and worded that he could only break free if he found calm and acknowledged that Lucy was not fat, and that property damage was not okay. Lahar was satisfied with his quick flourishes and watched as her team was loaded into the wagon for the prison. He knew that wouldn't last long, their guild master had too much political clout.

"See he protects his girlfriend, bet he gets a nice long BJ tonight." Some random Rune Knight snickered, forcing a laugh around him.

Lahar spun around and glared at the men behind him. "Miss Heartfilia was not responsible for property damage but in fact saved lives. In this instance because her actions ran contrary to her teams and by witness testimony, there is no reason to imprison her. To do as such would be akin to arresting people for doing civil service in the face of great calamity."

All the Rune Knights went to full stance and he could sense they were all nervous to utter a single thing. Doranbolt shot him a cheesy grin and yes, Lahar knew he did a very good thing today. He simultaneously made a point to Lucy's team and herself.

That point being that she was in the right of things, that she had has an amazing heart and analytical mind to gauge where the damage could hurt people. That she could answer a simple question despite the objections and insults of the people around her. Perhaps after this, even if futile her team may listen to her reasoning abilities first.

Lahar took a few moments to talk to the mayor about the next steps in restitution for damages and rebuild efforts. As they talked he saw Lucy smile and hug people; she was expressing her sorrow over her team and asking them to not think ill of all Fairy Tail.

"Lahar, why don't you take her home and get her cleaned up. I can manage the paperwork and efforts." Doranbolt said to him and Lahar arched an eyebrow.

His partner chuckled, "you did right be her today, least I can do is help a little. She looks like she could cry."

"I appreciate that Doranbolt." Lahar said as the men saluted each other. His friend and partner was the reason he had his Lucy, outside of her own friends who bought the raffle tickets for her. Granted the direct line mage was traumatized from having to walk in at the most inopportune times, he was their biggest supporter.

Lahar had once overheard him talking with other Rune Knights about them and he was proud of his friend.

_They were in a training room as Doranbolt ran them through the usual combat drills. The Knights were all relatively new to the force and had much to learn. Which was typical the Academy does well to somewhat prepare you for the job but once you are here, it is a vastly different experience. One day when Lahar was too old to be doing this anymore, he hoped to move on to be an instructor and hopefully be a better guide than his own._

_He took a seat on the benches watching and taking notes, trying to figure out who would be best suited for each team. Lahar liked to fill in team gaps with mages of power types that were useful and/or lacking to each one._

_"Are you shitting me, Mr. Prim and Proper is dating a pin-up model and Fairy Tail Wizard?" One asked and Lahar snorted, trying to not give into the temptation to either gloat or to choke someone._

_"You think he pays her to be seen with him?" Lahar gripped his pen just a bit tighter._

_"Bet she just trades him BJs for not getting arrested."_

_"Yeah, guy is so uptight he probably wouldn't even know how to please a chick." The Captain took in a calming breath, he knew damn well how to please his little tart. Though it was not their business, yet they seem to be happy thinking it was._

_"Gentlemen." He heard Doranbolt's voice over take the imbeciles. "Like it or not, Lahar and Lucy have a very stable and loving relationship. They also have that outside of work and it is not cool to talk about it here. I suggest you all shut up and get ready to run your drills."_

_"Sir, honestly, she's fucking hot…"_

_"And? It's not like the Captain isn't a good guy and last I checked, their relationship wasn't up for debate. I can tell you she'd run circles around your stupid ass, so shut up and get out there." He added, and Lahar smiled, his friend was really their biggest fan._

Lahar walked to his Lucy and very politely took her out of the mini war zone. Lucy didn't speak much to him and he expected that. After all he just threw her team into jail, which was his job and though she could be upset, he knew she respected that.

Figuring he should make this up to her, they didn't head straight back to his home. Instead he went the opposite direction and wound up driving in slightly uncomfortable silence for about an hour. He brought them to another small town and helping Lucy out of the car, he saw the tears down her cheeks. Not saying much, he wrapped his arm around her and lead her into a small inn.

A night away from everything as he cleaned her up and tried to speak rationally to her was in order. The clerk at the desk gave him a sad smile and Lahar knew this looked bad, his Lucy was such in a state of dirt and shock.

"Considering the amount of mud on my girlfriend, may I have an additional bar of soap and shampoo?" He asked the clerk bent low before handing him the extra items. Lahar lead her to the hotel room and as he shut the door he spun around and looked right into her very, now angry, eyes.

Lahar deserved the slap he got but he wasn't expecting it. Lucy had never raised her hand to him, inside or outside of work. This had a jarring effect on the Captain and he found himself rubbing the attacked cheek.

"How could you?" She asked as her body trembled.

"I had to, Lucy they destroyed a town. I have a duty to fulfill to the people." He took off his cloak and let out a breath, "also they had no right to treat you like that."

"You've never arrested them before. On top of that you treated me differently." She said, and Lahar pursed his lips.

"This time it was too much, they could have actually saved people if they respected and listened to you. As I said your actions were different, arresting you for protecting people and not causing property damage would be completely wrong. I will not risk your magic and I will not see you punished for doing the right thing." Her eyes went wide, and he knew she was sorting it all out. Letting her think about it, he started a nice warm shower for her.

"You won't risk my magic?" She asked, and Lahar nodded.

"I know about limitations, breaking promises and getting arrested can cause contract breaks. Those spirits are your family, why on Earth Land would I rob you of them?" He asked, gently cupping her cheek. Lucy looked at him for a moment before she pressed her mud encrusted self against him. Normally Lahar would be upset at his uniform getting dirty but not with her.

Lucy pulled back and brushed away a few bits of dried mud off his chest. He met her eyes and silently willed her say something, anything. Just reassure him that she understood all his reasons and would not sever their relationship.

"Thank you." She finally said, and Lahar wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her to kiss her. Lucy melted into him and he felt his world was going to be okay, that she understood him and didn't hate him for what he did.

"Let me clean you up, then just hold you. We'll get everything else sorted out." He said, and she nodded. Leading her into the bathroom they took their time in removing each other's clothing before stepping into the shower.

Lahar washed her hair and body, glad for the extra soap because it took three passes to finally rid all the dirt from her beautiful body. After all of that he found himself in the hotel bed holding her close. It was all he planned to do, just hold her and comfort her. Taking care of his Lucy wasn't just about his obligations as her Dom, it was everything he wanted to do.

"Captain?" She asked and now her voice was right, and he enjoyed being called Captain again.

"Yes, Lucy."

"I love you." She said as she nuzzled his chest. Lahar blinked and smiled, his whole being lit up in this moment. Three little words, for the first time in his life, someone said those words to him, that wasn't his deceased parents.

Lahar squeezed her a little tighter, "love you too."

* * *

Yes, he would do anything to protect her and her magic. Though let's be honest we all know Lahar thoroughly enjoyed writing those runes on Natsu...lol

**Please review, fave and follow!**


	6. 2015, Day 5 – Enabler

I still don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Her team walked out of the prison and each looked at her as if she was responsible for their problems. She was not, they did this to themselves and she was not going to be blamed. It was their actions and lack of ability to listen to her and lack of control that hurt people.

"Luce?" Natsu asked as he looked at the ground, then to her and over to the team. She couldn't blame him for not bothering to look her Captain.

Lahar had squeezed her hand and gave her a nod. Lucy knew that he was trying to enable her to say all the things she should have said a long time ago.

Lucy swallowed hard, uncertain of how she would be received. She'd never really spoken up about her feelings of their treatment. Yet, here she was and with the man she loved besides her, Lucy was ready to do this.

She let out a breath, "I love you guys and am proud to call you nakama. I can't picture ever not being part of Fairy Tail or going on adventures but, I need to finally let my feelings out."

"It's him isn't it?" Gray said, and she could feel his anger. Admittedly, she'd be angry too if she spent a solid day in prison and to be released feeling like your friend had betrayed you. She didn't and she wouldn't, but she could see where Gray might be feeling it as she held Lahar's hand.

"No, this is all me. Lahar has done nothing more than love me and work endlessly to undo the emotional pain you've all managed to cause me." She said a tear falling down her cheek. Lucy didn't want to choose between the pieces of her heart, between family and her Captain.

"Has he besmirched your honor?" Erza asked and Lucy knew damn well this would end badly.

"One, not your business. Two, not the point." Lucy replied, a bit tired of that shit. She was a grown woman and capable of dictating who she slept with and who she loved. This virginal honor stuff was killing her and it's not like Erza even was an innocent virgin herself.

"You may hit me for my question." She said as she bowed to Lucy. Inside of Lucy's mind she wanted to borrow one of Lahar's paddles and let her have it. Though she appreciated the gesture and smiled at her friend.

"What is the point, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I'm tired of it all. I'm not fat. I'm not gross. I'm not stupid. I'm not weak. I'm a part of this team and I'm getting tired of feeling like an outlier. I want to be listened to. I want to be treated with respect and I want to feel loved by you all as I love you." She said, her voice wavering as more tears threatened to spill. Lahar held her hand a little tighter and when she glanced up at him he gave her a smile and a short nod. Lucy knew him, he was pleased and inside so was she.

"Lushy, we are only kidding. Why do you have to be so serious?" Happy said. God she wanted to strangle him, he was always the worse one about her weight and his stupid love chants.

"No, Happy! There is kidding and there is bullying. Kidding and I laugh with you, bullying and I want to go home and cry. I spend a lot of time crying when I am not with you. When I have quiet moments to myself without you all breaking into my apartment, stealing my food and causing my rent to raise." Lahar looked at her, his face a mixture of anger and confusion. Lucy never detailed out the rest of those problems with him because she knew he'd snap.

"Luce, we're family. Family shares and has fun and protects each other." Natsu said as Lucy looked at him. He was trying to smile but she saw his lip quiver slightly as his face started turning red. Gray was as cold and impassive as ever and Erza was on her knees her head low.

"Stealing isn't sharing. Fun isn't insulting me. Telling me I'm weak and incapable doesn't let me protect you. You coddle me, you refuse to listen to me and barely ever treat me as equal. Doesn't mean I don't love you all, it just means that my love is practically unrequited." She said, letting the tears fall.

Silence filled the air and Lucy started to feel overwhelmed. The world was spinning a little as she struggled to think clearly. Leaning forward she put her hands on her knees and tried to take in a few breaths. Her Captain was rubbing her back before he knelt down in front of her.

She looked into his amethyst eyes and he removed his glasses. "I need you to breathe. You're doing beautifully, and I know this is hard. Doing the right thing for yourself is always hard."

"Stop poisoning her mind!" Gray shouted and before she knew it, Lahar was tackled away from her. Lucy stood up and watched as Gray punched Lahar. The ice make mage was on top of him and his fists went flying.

She didn't have to think as she extended her whip and wrapped it around Gray's neck. Throwing her little body weight behind it she pulled. The ice make mage tumbled backwards and Lahar rolled over. He started coughing and Lucy rushed beside him.

His nose was bleeding, lips were split, and the right side of his face was pink and swelling. He looked angry and stood up suddenly. She put her hands on his chest and pushed lightly, trying to stop him from moving forward.

"Lahar, please, no." She pleaded, and his hardened glare settled on her. Lucy felt so tiny in this moment, she didn't blame him for being mad at her. Part of her wouldn't blame him for walking out on her, this was too much. He didn't deserve the abuse Gray leveled on him. He did deserve someone better than her, someone stable and less needy.

"Lucy, these are the people you call family. A bunch of unruly children who hurt you, who violate your emotions, control you and who can't control themselves. They have no respect for you and yet you want to protect them? Right away, you stand up for yourself and they think you are so weak that I must be doing something to you." He said, his tone darker than she's ever heard it. Lucy was scared of the man before her, she felt like he was giving her an ultimatum.

"Lahar are you asking me to choose?" She asked, scared for his answer. He looked shocked and hurt that she would ask him that. That was all the answer she needed and reminded herself that Lahar was a better man than that.

"Lucy you should choose. You want this asshole, or you want family?" Gray added in and Lucy turned around to look at him. She couldn't believe this moment, stuck between the people she loved.

Her heart was breaking, being pulled apart in pieces so tiny she'd need a microscope. Lucy could barely hold it together and she dropped to her knees before hyperventilating. This could not be real, maybe if she pinched herself she could wake up and have this all be some kind of terrible nightmare.

"Enough!" Lahar commanded as he tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. She saw his face soften. "I'm sorry for my outburst, I never want to take you away from the people you love, no matter what. Tell me to leave and I'll go." He said, and Lucy saw a tear fall from his eye.

Time stopped for a moment as she looked at him, their last few months together swirled in one side of her mind while the years of being with Fairy Tail took up the other side. She felt someone grab her arm and looked up at Natsu. He didn't say anything but lifted her to standing. "Let's go."

Natsu started dragging her, and she looked back at her Captain. She met his gaze and saw how he mouthed, "I love you."

Lucy didn't get to choose, she was being forced, literally dragged before she could speak. It only proved everything Lahar had said to her and everything she had been feeling for a long time.

"Stop!" She screamed.

"No, Gray's right, this isn't you. He's doing something, and you need your family not him." Natsu growled and Lucy had finally had enough.

She threw herself away from him and twisted to release his grip on her arm. Natsu glared at her as Gray walked over, his aura dark. Erza, she noticed had moved but she was helping Lahar up. That surprised her, Erza was the only one really listening, then again, she had a capacity for it.

"Natsu, Gray, stop! Think what you are doing to them. Think about Lucy for a moment. She's right about all of it! Look at her Natsu, look at your best friend." Erza said as she dragged Lahar towards her. Her Captain looked stunned and so was she.

Lucy tried to look at him, but she could barely see him through the tears gathered in her eyes. Her heart hurt so much to be standing here. All she wanted was to be respected, listened to and be loved. Goddess above, Lucy loved them all but right now they were just reinforcing everything she just got done saying. On top of it, Gray had attacked her Captain and he was willing to let her go if it was what she wanted.

Lucy knew what she wanted, all of it but if she couldn't have all of it, then she would choose the person who cherished her and loved her for who she is. He would never hurt, never insult her and only wanted to see her happy; whether that was through their play or through his listening skills. How he filled up so much space in her heart was beyond her, but he had. All the missing pieces, he gave to her.

"Luce?"

"Natsu, if you can't respect me, love me, stop bullying me and stop treating me like a weakling then I can't be with you anymore. Being a member of Fairy Tail was one of the proudest moments of my life, but it spiraled into the most heartbreaking moments of my life. Don't you get it?" Lucy said as she reached out for his hand.

Natsu wiped his face with his scarf and looked at her. They stood for a moment as they both cried. He pulled her into a hug and her shoulder instantly flooded with his tears. Lucy's emotions overwhelmed her as they shared this moment and she knew this was just the start of a whole new life.

* * *

Lahar was grateful for his control, in the span of seconds he had never been so angry and scared in his life. They were going to try and take his Lucy from him, they were refusing to respect her and then he was the one attacked. This made no sense to him, what was wrong with these people?

Did they enjoy abusing her? Were they just that immature? That stupid? All of the above, he reckoned.

He watched as Lucy and the pink haired mage hugged and cried, his whole body trembled with wanting to hold her. Lahar knew she needed this, knew she had to show them the strength of her being, her heart and her ability to stand up for herself. This was always part of who she is, he just wanted her to see it.

"Captain Lahar, I am sorry for Gray's treatment of you. It is very clear that you both love each other, and you have given her the strength to speak her heart." Erza said to him and he was taken aback by her words. He considered her crestfallen face as she bowed to him, he swallowed hard.

"Thank you, Erza." He managed to say after a minute to gather his own wits. In truth he didn't expect an apology out of any of them. In fact, part of him anticipated that he would lose her today.

Lahar wouldn't do that to her, despite the times she fell apart there were many more moments when she lit up as she talked about them. Her relationship with her team was complicated and he knew that, and he tried to respect that, but it was abusive and that he couldn't tolerate that.

To find out about the breaking and entering, the lack of respect and theft had angered him. She held all of that back from him, but he understood why. What he managed to gather was that she never wanted to add to his disdain for them. The mental and emotional abuse was enough but to find out the rest, he would have taken more drastic measures.

His control, his prized feature and the hardest thing he had won for himself, was weak around her. Lahar accepted that and would never let anyone else have that piece of him. No one else would ever see him the way she did. Lucy was his world and he would be lost if she was taken from him.

Lahar waited, wondering where his damn glasses flew off to, without them everything was relatively fuzzy. As he pursed his lips, his glasses were shoved under his nose. Fitting them back on his face he looked straight at Gray Fullbuster. Internally he hardened himself, putting the wall of control in front of him.

"I love her, Lucy is the sister I always wanted. I don't like you, but I respect what you are doing for her. I'm sorry for punching you, you aren't poisoning her." He said, and Lahar blinked several times.  _Where is his shirt?_

"I would never do that to her. Thank you for the apology." Lahar managed to say, trying to remain civil despite his seething anger.

"Lahar?" Natsu asked as Lucy found her way back into his arms. He wasn't certain when they pulled apart, but she looked better, despite red puffy eyes, than she had in a while. Lahar could sense the weight off her shoulders and knew that when the inflammation drained from her face, she'd glow again.

"Mr. Dragneel."

"I hurt my best friend. I didn't know I was doing it. You did, and you helped her more than I did. I'm glad you could do that for her. I'm sorry I was a miserable friend." Natsu said, looking at his Lucy for the last statement.

There was a heavy silence in the air as he tried to gauge the situation, taking a mental catalogue of everything. Lucy spoke her heart and stood up for herself, even if he'd be hurting for days it was worth it. Seemed like her friends were finally understanding how they were treating her and hopefully if they truly were family they would fix that.

"Captain, can I…" She paused, looked at her team and back to him with a soft smile.

"I'd love to take you home." He said, and she beamed.

"Do you mind giving us a lift to the train station, we should get home and let Master know." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Let him know what?" Lahar asked, slightly confused.

"That I'm taking a vacation for a while, if…" He cut her off with a kiss and his lips hurt but hell if he cared. How could he not want her? It was silly of her to ask but it was also polite, and he adored her manners.

Lahar was a bit upset that no one had warned him that Natsu had motion sickness problems but after a mile of listening to him moan, he wrote a simple rune over him, forcing him to sleep. When they got to the train station he woke up Natsu.

"Wow, that's useful. I didn't know you could do that." Natsu said with a wide smile on his face.

"Most people either didn't realize or forget that I am a mage. Though after today, maybe we'll get to each other better." He said, offering an olive branch hoping to never have to see Lucy be forced to choosing her own life.

"I'd like that, since she loves you. You're still a jerk."

"It is my job and that doesn't change. I will arrest you again if you destroy another town or hurt people. A little control, Natsu, try it."

"My magic, fire magic makes that difficult." He said, and Lahar thought about it for a second, that made sense. Many mages who specialized in elemental magic tended to share traits with the element they represented. It wasn't always a guaranteed thing, but it was the more common rule.

"I said try, I am willing to bet you could figure it out. If not for the people of Fiore you want to help than for yourself." He offered, and Lucy smiled at him. That smile was his reassurance that yes, this was the right thing to do.

Not that Lahar had issues with understanding what was right or what was wrong, where he had issues was trying to figure out right and wrong in respect to emotions. Lucy was always transparent with that and he had learned much from her and would always strive to do the best he could for her, in all things. Even dealing with this pack of rejects.

Lucy said her goodbyes and Lahar was starting to really feel the pain from Gray's punches. He wanted to go home, find an ice pack and some pain relievers. Not the first time Lahar had been hurt in the course of his job, it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Captain, I think today I should take care of you." Lucy said as she rose up on her tip toes to kiss the unmarred cheek.

"I think that is an excellent idea."

* * *

I do love Natsu, Gray and Erza, they are wonderful characters but they are deeply flawed in many ways. Part of being a fan is knowing the characters, their best features and their not so best features. I'm not bashing them in anyway shape or form but writing them from the perspective of if they were real people.

I just wanted to make that clear because sadly many times when you show the flaws in beloved characters, visceral reactions happen.

Okay I need to get back to working on Thorn, wedding receptions don't write themselves.

**As always, reviews, faves and follows are appreciated. For those of us who put our hearts on the line in our stories, it's the only gauge we have of feeling successful in connecting to you.**


	7. 2015, Day 6 - Order

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Now will my little girl be on her best behavior while Daddy is at work?" Lahar asked as he grabbed his cloak. Lucy looked at her bare toes and up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes Daddy." She said and internally he preened. God, he loved that, just how beautifully she threw her whole heart into everything she did. Lahar never had to second guess anything with her.

He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her small silk covered waist. The dress he picked out for her today played beautifully with her skin, the dark red adding a warmth and contrast to her. Lahar kissed her lips, enjoying the strawberry lip gloss she wore while he gave her ass a gentle grab, causing his Lucy to squeak.

She smiled at him and his heart melted just a bit, though he'd love to stay and play with her all day, he had an important meeting today with the council. Lahar knew he'd have to deal with the political repercussions of arresting Lucy's team, but this was obnoxious to say the least. He never knew anyone who was more seemingly punished for doing his job than him.

Least today as he would stand before the Council his face was healed. He didn't know that one of Lucy's spirits, Gemini, could turn into a healer. The other night Lucy did take very good care of him, and he had to repress the thought of their nocturnal activities or he would find himself unable to leave. His celestial mage knew how to drive him wild and all the things he could do to her and for her.

Lucy cupped his cheek, "you'll be fine. They will understand and if not, that's their problem." She said with a reassuring smile.

"We shall see, thank you. Now, I will be home around noon to make lunch. You know the rules." He said, and she gave him a firm salute making him chuckle.

"Yes, daddy," she chirped.

Lahar smiled at her again before affixing his cloak and leaving the house. As he left he was glad that Lucy was an early riser like himself, he would not want to deal with Doranbolt's confused looks as Lucy called him daddy. His poor friend, the man was traumatized in the last few months and perhaps depending on how this meeting went today; Lahar may talk to him about new living conditions.

As he got into his SE vehicle he worried for a moment about making a change in his living arrangements. Change and Lahar rarely ever went hand and hand but now he'd have to consider some larger changes in his life. A place for him and Lucy to call their own. Well, he wasn't certain on that, Lucy did have a life in Magnolia and presuming she'd move in was a bit much. It would also be relatively sudden for both. Then again there wasn't much in this relationship that wasn't sudden.

Over eight months and things moved at what some would deem too slow and some would see as too fast. Lahar was randomly confused as to which camp he fell into. His biggest concern was always his Lucy, he would never forgive himself if he hurt her. So, he kept a few guards over himself just in case, because at any moment the smooth and wonderful direction of his life could suddenly end.

He worked through his thoughts as he pulled into his parking spot. Lahar checked the time on his watch and realized he would have to pick up his pace a bit to be his usual ten minutes early to any meeting. Time and he seemed to forget each other but that was only when he was around her. She had so much emotional power over him that he felt more like the submissive than the Dom. Though from what he gathered in a heart to heart conversation with Mikhail, his fellow Dom and friend, it was perfectly normal and a good sign of love.

This was still entirely new territory for Lahar and after all these years, it was territory he never thought he'd find himself him in. Not one for shining optimism, Lahar had always figured that with his personality, sexual needs and work he'd be alone for his whole life. Then life decided to be kind and as Lahar stepped into the lift he remembered that it can also be cruel.

His head looked up and as he stared at the white tiles in the lift's ceiling he said his quick prayer to God. "Please, let this love last."

The lift let out it's little chime and Lahar stepped off looking down the corridor and he felt a small sense of dread. He wouldn't call himself empathic or anything but sometimes he just got a strange spike in emotions. This meeting hadn't felt right since he got the summons late last night.

Lahar sucked in a breath, pulled his shoulders back and walked into the council room. Standing in the center was Gran Doma, the craggy old mage regarded him with a firm nod.

"Good morning, sir," Lahar said as he wondered where everyone else was.

"Good morning, Captain Lahar. Have a seat and before you ask, this is a meeting between the two of us." He said as he gripped his weathered staff a little tighter. Lahar took a seat as instructed and waited patiently.

"Your record is impeccable, no one would ever dare challenge your commitment and work ethic. I consider you one of the finest Captains I have ever commanded." He said, and Lahar blinked slowly. He was unaccustomed to such high praise form the man. Gran Doma was not known for generosity with words, he demanded law and order and an end to evil.

"Thank you, sir."

"I have been in talks with The Strategists of the Sun in Minstrel, Demetrius, the Commander who gave the presentation months ago was impressed with you. They would like to bring you to Minstrel for a period of two years for cross training and to strengthen international relations." He said, and Lahar found his fist tightening in his lap and his lips pursed while he mulled over the words.

This was not good, two years in a foreign country, far removed from his Lucy. Dear God, would she go with him? Most likely not and he began the internal tirade to Heaven for this. He was trapped in this situation, it was indeed an honor and if he refused he could kiss his career goodbye. If he accepted he could all but kiss his Lucy goodbye.

"The offer is most generous, Gran Doma. I am truly flattered," Lahar spoke, trying to sort through how to politely refuse.

"I have accepted on your behalf and you will be leaving by end of the week. That is all, dismissed Captain." The man said and waved his gnarled hand to dismiss him.

Lahar's entire body tightened, and he struggled for breath, but he was not ready to be dismissed so easily. He was not going to allow someone other than him to dictate his life, to exert control over him as if he was nothing more than a tool.

"All due respect, I do not wish to accept this order," he said.

The Gran Doma's face tightened as he glared at Lahar, "you have no option, unless you choose to resign your post. You have no family and barely a friend; there is nothing here that should stop you from leaving immediately."

"I do have a girlfriend and I have no intention of leaving her behind. I also have great satisfaction in my work here but if forced to choose, I will choose Lucy over all of this." Lahar said his spine ramrod straight and his voice firm. The Captain had never fought back once against the council but in this instance, he would tear this building apart brick by brick to stay.

"Ah yes, the Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail," Gran Doma said, almost spitting venom at the mention of the guild.

Lahar heard the door open behind him but chose to keep his eyes hard locked on the Gran Doma.

"My brat can go with you, it'll be good for her and her team." Lahar looked behind him and saw the small Wizard Saint standing there. Makarov may have been guildmaster to the bane of his existence, but he was one of the strongest mages in all of Earth Land.

"If she chooses not to?" Lahar asked.

Makarov let out a grin, his eyes sparkling, "she will. Lucy needs to expand her horizons and she has a love of adventure." He walked closer to the Captain and took his hand, giving Lahar a firm squeeze. "She also loves you, I think this could be good for both of you."

"Why would you care?" Lahar asked, his voice gravitating towards rude in its tone.

Makarov let out a laugh, "oh dear boy. In my old age I'm a romantic and a wise old match maker who loves kids. Now go take Lucy away, have a bunch of babies and bring them back to Fairy Tail to be spoiled."

Lahar felt the heat rise on his cheeks at the man's words and started to debate if this was a strange dream. His mouth opened, closed, opened and closed as he had no words for this circus that suddenly sprang up around him. He was not used to such snap decisions being made for himself, let alone to be made for someone else like this. Lucy would be furious at her own inability to agree to any of this. She would have every right to her righteous fury at people deciding her life for her.

"You have no right to make these kinds of decisions for her. I have no right to make these decisions for her." Lahar pointed out, at the very least he would speak his peace.

"Captain Lahar, you have your orders and it is ill advised to take such a tone with your superiors." Gran Doma interjected, and Lahar knew he was right. The Captain was letting his control slip and that was a mistake at best case and a tragedy for all here at worst case.

"Stuff it Domey," Makarov said with a laugh and Lahar was shocked. "Now, Captain, go home and talk to her. It'll be fine, let's have dinner tonight."

Lahar thought for a moment to protest but there was something in the Wizard Saint's eyes that compelled him to trust him. He had never truly talked to the man outside of Council business or when having to notify him of the latest charges against Fairy Tail. As he considered the man he understood why his guild was fiercely loyal to him, Makarov loved each one of them.

Makarov, as far as Lahar could tell, was doing the best he could for Lucy. Setting her free, as it were, to go explore and rebuild herself. It was an excellent idea, truth be told, but only if she agreed and Lahar would never do something without her consent.

"Dinner then," he said with a nod.

"Transfer your cases and duties to Doranbolt. Dismissed Captain," Gran Doma commanded, and Lahar spun around and walked out.

"You're an asshole Domey," he heard Makarov quip and Lahar couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him as he left the room.

* * *

"Come on stick!" Lucy shouted as she jumped up again trying to press the glitter star to the ceiling. She had spent the morning deciding to decorate the Captain's room.

As soon as he left she ran to grab her toy box and digging through it she pulled out the box of art supplies. Lucy had a great idea, in fact best idea ever in her mind; to create constellations above the bed. This way when they looked up at night it would be like making love under the stars.

Lucy was sitting at the table cutting out stars when Doranbolt woke up. He laughed at her when she explained the idea to him but then she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. One word was all he needed to say, and Lucy found herself bouncing up and down, grabbing the man and planting a kiss to his cheek. Glitter. Perfect.

He was nice enough to drop her off at the store on his way to work and Lucy bought almost every jar of gold and silver glitter she could find. It was going to be perfect and Daddy would appreciate the thoughtfulness of her decorating. Making her purchases and feeling wonderful about everything she all but skipped the mile back to Lahar's home.

In her excitement she hadn't carefully thought everything through and now as she bounced on the bed she realized something vital. The entire bed was covered in glitter and she knew Daddy would not be happy about this. As she looked at the clock, she knew she had about two hours before he'd be home for lunch to get the bedding washed. That of course depended on if this star would actually stick to the ceiling. Lucy bit her lip and jumped again.

"Little girl! What have you done?"

Lucy froze, even if gravity didn't and she found herself landing badly on the bed before she bounced right off it. She crashed on the floor and knocked even more glitter all over the place. Lahar shouldn't be home, it was too early, wasn't it?

Lucy felt his hands on her, helping her up as she smiled at him. His jaw was set his eyes narrowed and Lucy gulped, she was in trouble for making such a big mess. "I was going to clean it up Daddy," she said and hoped that she really wasn't in too much trouble.

"There is glitter all over the bedroom. You know the rules about your crafting projects," he said, and Lucy blushed.

She looked down at her glitter covered toes and up at him, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Sorry is not enough, you know the rules," Lahar said as his eye twitched. Lucy could barely let out a shaky nod as she walked over to his large reading chair. Her hands were shaking as she slowly removed her pink ruffled underwear. She could feel her womanhood already slick at the anticipation of her punishment.

Lahar took a seat in the oversized navy chair, removed his gloves, and glared at her in a silent command for her lay across his knees. She did as he willed and lifted her dress exposing her ass to him.

"How many bottles of glitter did you purchase?"

"Eight, Daddy." She said as his fingers lightly danced on her skin.

"Eight it is, count them little girl," Lahar said, and Lucy sucked in a breath. Before she could brace herself, she felt the sting of his hand against her butt cheek.

"One, daddy," she said.

His hand pulled back and the second spanking hit her, slightly harder than the first. "Two, daddy."

Her eyes were watering on the third smack as she bit her bottom lip. The sting of his hand, the feeling of his dominance was working it's wonders on her and her arousal was getting stronger with each second. Each spank he gave her had her thoughts scattered and Lucy was almost ready to cum when he hit seven.

"You are not allowed to cum, little girl," he said his voice lower than before. Lucy wiggled a bit and could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. Lahar let out a harsh breath and his other hand grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. She knew her Captain was going to lose his mind if she moved anymore and Lucy tried to hold herself still.

"Sorry, Daddy," she managed to whisper and he delivered the final smack to her ass. "Eight, Daddy!" She called out, that last one harder than the seven before it.

Lucy tried to hold still but she was desperate for contact, her drenched pussy was aching for attention. She wanted to orgasm, "please, please…"

"Please what?" He asked as he gently massaged her, what she assumed was as red as a beet, ass.

"Please, let me cum for you," Lucy pleaded.

"That's a reward for a good girl, you have not been a good girl. Have you?" Lahar asked as he shifted her out of his lap.

Lucy was on her knees before the chair as he pulled on his belt. She licked her lips as he pulled the leather free and her body shuddered in heightened anticipation. Goddess above she loved Lahar's cock, every last detail about it she had memorized and had dreamt of that body part. From the curve in the shaft, the thick vein that ran up it, the deep pink flared head and holy shit it's girth. All of it made her mouth water as he lifted his hips, slid his pants down to pool around his ankles, and it sprang free from its imprisonment.

Lahar gripped it and stared at her, removing his glasses, before he gave himself a firm pump. Lucy licked her lips and grabbed the fabric of her dress, trying to not move. She locked eyes with him, "I was a bad girl…" Her voice trailed off as his hand moved a bit faster and a slight moan escaped his lips.

Lucy was certain he was torturing her, in less than two feet away was his glorious cock and he wouldn't let her touch it. A whining sound passed her lips as she held tight to the fabric of her dress. Lahar let out a lecherous grin at her and her heart almost stopped.

"You were… _fuck_ …but," he stopped, "you can make it up to Daddy." Lahar said, and Lucy tilted her head as he leaned forward. His hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her toward him.

She let out a sigh of relief and scrambled to straddle his lap. Lucy felt him twitch as her dripping womanhood grazed over his erection. Lahar kissed her and without warning, his hands pushed her down suddenly. His thick length had stretched her suddenly and she whimpered a bit at the intrusion.

Lahar pulled back and looked at her, "alright?" He was always vigilante to making sure he didn't hurt her, well more so than what she craved from the man.

Lucy nodded and put her hands on the back of the chair, letting her hips swirl a bit. The sense of fullness in her was exquisite and she could feel him pulse inside of her. Lahar undid the tie holding up her dress and her breasts spilled out, he wasted not a moment before palming one of them roughly. His fingers had pinched her nipple and Lucy moaned at the quick flash of pain.

She pushed up with her legs, feeling every bit of his length before she slammed herself back down on him, they both moaned at the sensation. Lucy brought her lips over his as their tongues moved against each other. His taste of slightly sugared green tea and heat of his mouth sending shockwaves through her body.

Her fingers clutched the velvety fabric of the chair as her motions became frantic on his lap. His hands roamed all over her curves as he held her. Open mouthed kisses slid down her neck before he bit the delicate junction between neck and shoulder.

"God…..yes…fuck…" she moaned as she moved, arching her lower back just a bit closer to him, to hit the spot inside of her that consumed her.

Lahar's head fell back as his hips started to roll up to meet her thrust for thrust. His mouth parted as his breathing became jagged. "nnnngggghhh….tha…that's it…." He moaned and the sound of his voice amidst ecstasy was wondrous to her. Only she could wrench this from him, as he told her numerous times, and she adored knowing that this was a side of him that only she had ever known.

Spurred on and desperate for her long-awaited orgasm Lucy bit her lip and bounced wildly as her Captain withered under her. The sound of skin slapping, ragged moans and barely articulated words filled in the space around them as they greedily fucked in his reading chair. Her legs started burning as she struggled to keep pace, needing that release to happen, to feel him swell as her body would clamp down on him. Fuck she loved it when they came together, that violent torrent of emotion, and lust ripping through every bit of her being. How perfect it all was to be joined with a man she loved completely.

"Ca-ca-ca-captain…oh….god…" she cried out as her orgasm was on the edge. Lucy prayed he wouldn't stop her, let her fall off that perfect cliff into the sea of euphoria.

"Cum for Daddy," he whispered with a groan. Lucy crashed her mouth on his his as he swelled inside of her. She let out strangled moan into his perfect mouth as her body tightened around him and her orgasm rocketed through her.

Lucy whimpered as he held her close, the after effects turning her to a quivering mess in his lap. She was breathing hard, her skin kissed in a light outbreak of sweat, and her heart thundering to break out of her chest. Her eyes closed, she gulped in as much air as she could as her Captain shook lightly under her.

The final waves of adrenaline passed through her body and she heard her Captain hum in satisfaction. Lucy looked at him, the soft smile on his face, his eyes half lidded, and his shoulders relaxed was so goddess damned beautiful.

She enjoyed this for a moment before nibbling her lip and looking at him. "Why are you home early?"

Lahar chuckled and kissed her cheek, "how do you feel about going to Minstrel for two years?"

* * *

I didn't plan for smut...so that happened.

Since I have no desire to kill off Lahar and I already mentioned the GMG, I needed to think of something to get him and Lucy out of Fiore before the perfection that is Mard Geer (hey...I adore Mard, okay, he's my guy and MardLu is fucking awesome) hits. Not much of a LahCy story if he dies on us (curse you Mashima!).

 


	8. 2015, Day 7 – Sinner

In another universe I will probably still not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy was getting dressed, again, after Lahar had insisted on a shower. Not that she could blame him, she thoroughly made a mess all over his lap from their lovemaking. She wanted to ask him more about his question, but he'd insisted they would talk about it after he cared for her.

Even when it was just spanking, Lahar was adamant about his post play care for her, which Lucy had no reason to ever complain about. Not when it was akin to be being worshiped in a way that soothed over all of her. His feather light touches over her burning bottom had reignited her arousal in the shower. She whimpered for him and sadly Lahar would not give into her slight demands to be made love to again. The man was a master at reading her, knowing full well the more he denied her the more she'd crave him later.

After she was pampered under his care did he clear his throat, "Lucy, I need to discuss many things with you today but as I speak I ask that you let me finish fully and take a moment to think before you give into your impulses and interrupt me."

She knew by his voice that playtime was over. This was now the time to concentrate on Lahar and Lucy. "Alright, what about Minstrel?"

"Gran Doma has given me orders to spend two years in Minstrel cross training with the Strategists of the Sun. As you can imagine I have very few options, accept the orders and move, or resign my post and give up my career." Lahar sighed, and Lucy grabbed his hand. She knew how much his career meant to him, that he found his life's calling in helping people.

Lahar's childhood had not been pretty, his parents were murdered by a dark mage when he was eight and his grandparents had taken him for a few years before they died by a demon attack. Those two life moments had set him on a path to protect people and caused his need for order. To lose all the people you loved because of chaos, Lucy completely understood how it changes a person.

Lucy opened her mouth, but Lahar put his finger against her open lips. "I stated my objection because I don't want to be without you. That's when Makarov showed up."

"Gramps?" She blinked as her mouth was half-open in shock.

He nodded, "I understand now why all of Fairy Tail rallies around the man; he loves all of you. Lucy, he wants to have dinner tonight, but the impression I got was that if you wanted to go with me, you'd have his blessing. I'm under…" Lucy stopped him dead in his tracks with a kiss.

They pulled apart and Lucy smiled at him. "I'd love to go to Minstrel with you. Start a new life, make new friends, and see a whole different culture."

Lahar took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. Lucy giggled as he righted himself and stared at her. "Are you sure? You can say no."

"Captain, I'm certain and I know you or Gramps would never dictate my life for me, and it makes me love you even more."

"Are you certain you don't want some time to think about it?"

Lucy nibbled her lip, "actually I'd like to talk to Gramps about his thoughts, for more background information." She took his hand and kissed his fingertips, "I've never been more certain about anyone in my life than I am with you. Lahar, I love you, and if I don't remind you enough of my love and that I would follow you to the ends of Ishgar; that is my fault."

She cupped his cheek as a tear fell from his eye, she could completely feel his emotions in this minute. Lucy knew that the first night she told him she loved him, he cried.

Lahar had tried to muffle himself in the bathroom of the hotel room they were staying in, but he woke her. Lucy had gotten out of the bed and put her ear to the door listening to the man sob and pray to God. Her emotional response had been to cry alongside of him from the other side of the door, she had never pictured in a million years that someone would truly love her so deeply. She had kept that moment to herself because she knew just how deeply personal it was to him and wanted to respect his privacy.

Now, here she sat with the man who meant everything to her, her own personal saint and dear goddess was that man also a sinner. The good kind of sin, well if sin has a good kind, the kind that sparked an addiction to the life she wanted. This man was her world and she was still eternally grateful to her well-intention friends for the raffle tickets.

"I love you, my gorgeous Lucy, my tart, my little girl and above all the illuminated piece of my soul," he said and now Lucy felt herself tear up under his words. Words spoken so plainly and beautifully that you did not need to question if they were truth or just hyperbole.

"I love you, Lahar, my Captain, my LaLa Bear, and Daddy." She said and found herself captured into another kiss.

They spent the time before dinner, to clean up her glitter disaster with Lahar randomly grumbling about how he despised the stuff. After putting the bed back together, Lucy pulled him down and made him look up. Lahar's mouth opened, and Lucy giggled before she started talking about the constellations and the stars that made them up. As she spoke he held her close with a contented sigh.

"It's a beautiful idea, sadly we'll have to take it down." Lahar said as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"We can just enjoy it for a few days, but," she nibbled her bottom lip, "I'll have to go back to Magnolia and settle my apartment and possessions."

"I planned for that, tomorrow I'll need to put in a full day at the office to get cases transferred, and a few things sorted out, but after that I'd like to help you pack. That is if you don't change your mind or want the time to yourself." He said, and Lucy propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. Lahar has a soft smile on his as his hand came up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I can go with you tomorrow, you know I'm a mad wizard with paperwork," Lucy laughed and Lahar pressed his finger tip to her nose before he chuckled.

"Should warn Doranbolt then," Lahar said and Lucy rolled her eyes at the reminder of the poor guy walking into their office while she was happily helping her Captain relax.

"What fun is that?" She asked.

"It isn't but traumatizing the poor man continuously isn't kind."

Lucy pursed her lips, "it's not kind, but it's hilarious. Besides if we don't traumatize him one more time before we leave how on Earth Land will he know you love him like a brother?"

Lahar face palmed before he started laughing, Lucy couldn't help but feel pride over his laughter. Her Captain had a generous laugh and she adored it because it was a piece of himself that he rarely showed to others. As far as she could figure only Doranbolt and herself could bring it out of him.

"You're right," he glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, "we should get moving, we have dinner with your guildmaster in an hour. I made the reservations at our favorite restaurant."

At the mention of the restaurant, Lucy's mind traced back to their first date and how with a few words and his gift of observation, he had complete control over her.

_"It appears you are uncomfortable, in a way that makes you a bit of a tart. Be a dear and go into the lady's room, remove the offending object and bring it to me discreetly." He whispered as his fingers grazed along her collarbone. His voice slithered down her spine and Lucy found her breathing become labored. "Now." He added, the word like a whip, sharp and direct it lit a fire inside of her and she managed only a slight nod before he kissed her cheek._

_Lahar pulled the chair out for her and she walked to the powder room. Her mind was foggy as she could still feel his hands on her shoulders and his breath against her ear. This had to of been one of the most erotic things she had ever been through. Lucy did as he instructed and was absolutely amazed at just how truly damp her little pink satin panties were._

_As she came back to the table she saw him look at her and she shivered. Mira was right he did have a look that could make a woman feel as if he could devour her and demand seconds. Lucy came back to him and leaning over she kissed his cheek and put her panties into his coat pocket._

_"Good girl," he said softly to her and Lucy beamed._

Lahar kissed her cheek, bringing her back to the here and now, knowing that her panties were already starting to flood. "I love that you still get aroused by that." He said as he slid his fingers up her inner thigh. Lucy squirmed under the featherlight touches as he traced over her panties.

She let out a soft mewl as he touched her with just enough pressure to tease her and make her demand more. Lahar was cruel in his teasing and he knew exactly what he was doing, by the time dinner was served Lucy knew damn well she'd have a hard time thinking about anything other than desert. He played with her for a few moments before he slid her panties to the side and ran his finger against her. Her hips followed his finger up wanting him to keep going but he wouldn't, she huffed.

Lahar placed his finger tip in his mouth and looked at her, "delicious. I'll need a better taste of you, but only if you're a good girl."

"Yes, Captain," she said her voice weak and slightly throaty.

Lahar got off the bed and held his hand out for her, Lucy took it and smiled at her handsome Captain. Tonight, he didn't bother with the Rune Knight uniform, opting for a black dress shirt, and pressed black jeans. Though her favorite color on him was blue, black just added an air around him that Lucy had a hard time articulating. For herself she put on a light pink dress, threw her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed her soft white sandals.

They made small talk on the way to the restaurant and Lucy thanked the stars that he wasn't teasing her the whole way. Lucy was excited for this dinner with each passing minute as Lahar drove. Before she knew it they were standing outside Bone Fish Restaurant, as she held his hand, and looked around before she waved frantically for Gramps' attention.

"Lucy!" He called out and she didn't hold herself back from hugging the kindly old man.

"Gramps!" They pulled back and he gave her fingers a squeeze before his gaze turned elsewhere. Lucy stood up as Lahar put his arm around her shoulders and gave Gramps a quick nod.

"Captain Lahar," Gramps said as he extended his hand out for a handshake.

"Just Lahar, this is a friendly dinner." He said, and Lucy smiled at him, in his own way it was a signal that Lahar was just concentrating on life outside of his work and duty. Lucy knew it was difficult for him, but he was getting better at it the more time they spent.

They walked inside of the restaurant and were seated immediately, Lucy sat next to her Captain and Gramps sat across. She noticed how he was looking between the two of them and from the look in his eyes, Makarov had approved of this. Lucy didn't need his or anyone else's approval for her life, but she loved that she had it from a wonderful man like Gramps.

"Did you know I met my wife Calista in Minstrel? She was a War Dancer, fierce fighter, fought her three times to win her hand. It's a wonderful country, unique people and ancient traditions." He said, and Lucy blinked, she'd never heard about him talk about his past. Gramps looked away for a moment and sniffled, "I miss her."

Lucy reach for his hand and squeezed it lightly. He smiled at her, "I only mention it because I see it now. You two look at each other like how we looked at each other. Lucy, you're the Light of Fairy Tail but you deserve your own light too. I'd like you to spend the next two years on a serious mission for me."

She let her mouth fall open in surprise but closed it quickly as she gave him a nod. "Anything, Gramps."

"Go play and have fun. Do whatever makes your heart happy. Whenever you two decide to come back, Fairy Tail will always be there. You will always be nakama." He said, and Lucy felt the initial water pool in her eyes at his words. Family, she would always have and be family. Her heart could explode in its joy at the thought. Finally, Lucy was being the chance to lead her life her way with the support and love of her family, something her father hadn't given her when she first went out on her own.

Lahar dotted a napkin against her cheeks and she hugged him, letting all the emotions run through her. Lucy didn't know what she did to deserve this change in her life, the family she had or the good man holding her but she was grateful for all of it.

* * *

Lucy had just excused herself to the ladies' room when Lahar considered the man across from him. "I don't understand what brought you here in the first place." He remarked.

Makarov smiled, "you arrested my brats, Erza told me about what happened, and I wanted to see you for myself. You're a good man Lahar, no one questions that, but I still had to see my brat with you."

"Did you know about Gran Doma's orders?"

"No, that was dumb luck for my timing. I just wanted to find the guy for breakfast and a game of chess. He's a lousy player so the money is easy." Makarov said with a touch of humor and Lahar smiled.

"Well, then here's to dumb luck." Lahar raised his wine and the old Wizard Saint grinned before they clinked glasses.

"Here's to the next phase of your life. Enjoy it, kid, you only get one chance."

Lucy returned to the table her smile bright and he enjoyed the soft kiss she placed to his cheek. Lahar was enjoying this evening and it was a wonderful way to get to know more about the man who ran the most destructive guild in all of Fiore.

They shared many stories and laughs through the course of the evening and he may have broken his two-drink rule by having the third one which lead into the fourth one, but Lahar didn't care. It was hard to care when he was with his Lucy and how beautiful she was when she was happy. She glowed when she smiled and laughed, and he coveted each moment of being in her presence.

"Well," Makarov had promptly grabbed the check, "this is on me and I enjoyed this night. Thank you for spending time with this old man."

"Thank you, sir," Lahar said.

"Gramps, call me Gramps." He said, and Lahar nodded.

"Very well then, Gramps," Lahar replied, and the old man grinned as Lucy giggled before letting out a soft hiccup. He looked at her and noticed how she was flushed and her eyes slightly hazy, now this could be entertaining. Lahar hadn't seen her tipsy before, but form the impish like smile on her face, this was a source of trouble.

They said their goodbyes and Lahar stepped away for a moment to let Lucy and Gramps hug and talk. He stared up at the moon and watched the stars twinkle. Lahar took in a deep breath and smiled as he felt himself relax under the sky. Things were going well for him and he appreciated each second of it because to not appreciate such wonder would be a fool's mistake. The Captain was never a fool.

"Captain, can you take… _hic_ …me home." She said and Lahar took her hand.

"I will always take you home or wherever else you want to go." He said as he touched her cheek before kissing her gently.

"Love you LaLa Bear," she said with another slight hiccup.

"Love you too, gorgeous," he took her hand and lead her back to the car. As he reached for the door her felt a bit dizzy and pursed his lips.

Lahar grabbed his Communication Lacrima and dialed Doranbolt. After he handled the man ribbing him for being drunk; he convinced his friend to pick them up and drive them home. It took the span of an eye blink for the direct line mage to appear and Lahar tossed the keys at him.

"You owe me," He said as Lahar ushered Lucy into the back seat.

"I know," Lahar said.

"No sex in the back seat damnit." His partner grumbled as Lahar slid next to Lucy. She curled up on his lap and started playing with his hair.

He closed his eyes for a moment as her hand started sliding down his chest. Lucy squirmed a bit and he couldn't stifle the groan that hit him as his cock awoke from her friction.

"Seriously, save it for your bedroom, after you put up the fucking Runes. I do not need to hear her shouting all night again," he complained, and Lahar arched an eyebrow.

"It'll be fine besides you'll get two years of peace and quiet before you know it," he said as Lucy tugged at his belt.

"Huh?"

Lahar realized quickly he hadn't had a chance to tell his friend about his orders. "Shit, I'm being transferred to Minstrel for two years and Lucy is coming with me."

"What the fuck Lahar? I'm your only friend and you didn't tell me sooner?" He asked, and Lahar could hear the pain in the man's voice.

"We had a lot to discuss with her guild leader," Lucy let out a happy squeak as he felt his belt loosen around his waist. Lahar knew he should be stopping her, but he just didn't feel like it.

"Fuck, Lahar tell your vixen to stop, honestly five more minutes, I don't need to see your dick!" He shouted and Lahar could hear the mixture of laughter and agitation.

"I do!" Lucy shouted as she giggled and hiccupped. Lahar kissed her forehead as he laughed at the entire situation.

"I transfer out at the end of the week, I only found out this morning. I was going to talk to you about it but…" he let his voice trail off, he didn't think it needed to be said that Lucy was more important.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," his partner grumbled. The SE Vehicle pulled into the driveway and Lahar noticed that Lucy was no longer playing with his pants. Instead she started snoring and Lahar had to figure out how to get them out of the vehicle without waking her.

Doranbolt was nice enough to open the door and take Lucy off of him. Once Lahar got Lucy settled into bed and his clothing changed, he came out to the living room and saw his friend sitting in the dark. Doranbolt had a bottle of whiskey and two glasses on the table, Lahar poured them each a drink and took a seat across the couch.

His friend held up his glass, "to your happiness. I'm gonna miss you man but you deserve this."

Lahar moved closer and tapped his glass against the offered one. He enjoyed a sip of the whiskey, for a while he was going to celebrate, and drink with his friend. "Thank you."

His partner pulled him into a hug, "you're my brother, just wanted you to be happy but fuck I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

They sat quietly for a while sipping their drinks before Doranbolt started babbling away about how he was turning Lahar's room into a sex room. Lahar couldn't help but laugh at his lovable best friend before pointedly reminding him that his room was already a sex room.

* * *

_I can't believe we are almost done with 2015, next chapter is the bonus day for it before we get these two to Minstrel!_

 


	9. 2015, Bonus Day - Sweet

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

 

* * *

"That should be the last of it, thank you Virgo." Lucy said as she finished writing on the box. Her maid spirit grabbed the box and smiled before disappearing with it. She stretched and looked around the now empty apartment.

Lahar came out of the bedroom, holding on to her travel bag and Lucy smiled at him. She loved it when he was out of uniform, wearing jeans, and looking relaxed. He gave her a smile as he crossed the distance to her, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Give me your keys, I'll handle your landlady," he said, and Lucy dropped them into his open hand. They had talked endlessly about this, Lahar wanted to settle any final debt and do the final inspection, just to be certain everything would be okay.

"I'll head over to Fairy Tail then for the good-bye party." she said as she bounced in excitement.

"I will be there as soon as I can. Hopefully you can convince them to be calm." Lahar said with a slight devious smile. Lucy let out a chuckle as she kissed his cheek.

She took a last look through everything and finding nothing left, she bowed to her little empty space. "Thank you," she whispered honoring all the memories she had here. So many memories of her team breaking in, waking up with Natsu crushing her or Happy sleeping on her chest, Gray freezing her bathwater once because she fell asleep, Erza loading her fridge with cake and of course all the random destruction. The memories were a mixture of good and bad, but they were hers and this little apartment was her first real home. A home she made for herself and she will miss it more than the estate she grew up in.

Lucy summoned Plue and walked the familiar path along the Canal towards the guild. She felt little tears dot along her lashes knowing that this was her last time making this walk. Plue happily danced beside her and she smiled at the men who warned her to not fall in.

When she got to the guild she felt her heart hammering in her chest, almost painful. Lucy was ready to break down and cry, overwhelmed with the idea of saying good bye.

"You'll always be a Fairy, Blondie." Laxus' voice called out behind her and Lucy spun around and looked up at the hulking mage. They hadn't always gotten along but that was the past but now things were different between them and Lucy considered him a dear friend.

"I know, it's just so difficult to say good bye."

"It's two years, be over before you know it. Come on, the party is waiting." Laxus smiled at her and picked her up, placing her squarely on his large shoulder. She looked down at the lightning slayer and smiled. He pushed open the doors and a loud chorus of welcome assaulted her ears.

She looked around, Mira had a feast laid out on the large dining table. Gajeel was up on the stage wearing his white suit and getting ready to perform. Everyone was staring at her and she couldn't help but laugh when she saw the massive banner that read, "Good Luck Luce and Good Riddance Lahar!"

He set her down and she gave him a fierce hug before spinning around and skipping over to the bar where Mira was already setting down a milkshake for her.

"Thank you," she said as she took a sip of the sweet treat. Lucy hummed in excitement around the straw when a set of way too hot arms wrapped around her shoulders for a back hug.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said as he came around the side to take the empty seat next to her.

"Hi Natsu, love the banner," she giggled.

"Where's Lahar?" Her best friend asked, and she noticed he had a little frown on his face.

"He'll be along shortly," she patted his knee, "he's handling my not very nice landlady for me."

"Oh, that's so sweet of him, Baby Girl," Cana said as she gave Lucy a hug.

"Yeah, he's just like that," she chirped with a grin. Yes, Lahar was absolutely sweet to her, when he didn't have to punish her for breaking his rules. Though Lucy had zero complaints about that, quite the opposite, she loved how that man could punish her body before worshipping it.

More people came over to her for hugs and saying their good byes, Lucy lost track of time, but she knew that Lahar would eventually be here. Right now, she was a little too busy trying to not get swallowed into the brawl that was now breaking out after Natsu accidently lit Elfman's hair on fire.

* * *

Lahar had found the landlady pleasant enough to talk to and he sympathized with her issues. She was relieved to have Lucy go but not because she didn't like Lucy, it was her team that was the trouble. He understood that and shared his own tale of woe with their careless destruction. When she questioned why such a nice young man would be with Lucy he could not help but smile and assure her that appearances are deceiving. Doranbolt would have been proud of his little  _trolling_  and for a moment it made Lahar miss his friend. Tomorrow, he leaves with his Lucy and all he had to do was survive Fairy Tail for a night.

He walked through the quiet little town and took it in, it was a simple place and he appreciated it. The people were kind in their smiles, greetings and polite waves. This was the kind of town he wouldn't mind living in, but he would miss ready access to museums, large libraries, and other places of culture and fascination. Maybe Onore in the Strategists of the Sun Clan territory in Minstrel will be what he's seeking.

Lahar hadn't done much research into Minstrel on purpose because he wanted to explore it with Lucy. She changed his world so much, he would have hated going to a new land without feeling prepared but with her he knew her excitement and thirst for knowledge would keep him on his toes. Change was turning out to be a wonderful thing, something Lahar almost nine months ago would have never thought he would say.

He also never thought he'd be walking into Fairy Tail as a guest for a good-bye party ofr his girlfriend. For a moment he lifted his head skyward and said thank you before a loud crash and a massive door breaking apart caught his attention.

Lahar ran forward, reacting to the danger as was his training. He readied his pen to craft Runes and protect people from whatever it was that caused destruction.

The Captain stopped short when he almost tripped over the prone body of Natsu Dragneel. He was on his side holding his stomache and laughing?

"If I want a cookie, damnit Natsu my ass can have one!" Lucy shouted, and Lahar could only smile as he decided to step over Natsu and wrap his arms around Lucy. He was proud of her and yes, she could have all the sweets she wanted tonight. Later he would make sure she worked them off riding him till who knows when.

"LaLa Bear!" He grimaced when she called him that, loudly and in public. These people did not need to know her nickname for him.

Lucy came skipping at him before she jumped up and he caught her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she smiled at him before kissing him. Lahar could taste the copious amounts of alcohol on her lips and knew he was going to have to tend to a very affectionate celestial mage.

"You made it! Meet my friends!"

Lahar rubbed his ear, "no shouting or I'll put you down."

"Oh okay…  _hic_ … daddy," she whispered, and Lahar sucked in a breath hoping no one heard that. Sadly, it was not to be as the large lightning dragonslayer, Laxus he believed, stared at him with an open mouth. Lahar decided to brush it off and if asked or ridiculed for it later, he could talk to her drinking. There was no reason for these people to know the details of their intimate life.

Somehow his Lucy managed to spin herself around his waist, so she was on his back. Lahar shook his head and walked with her into the heart of all destruction. He passed by the stunned slayer and gave him a small smile.

"You okay there  _daddy_?" Laxus asked, adding sarcasm to the last word and Lahar rolled his eyes.

"Well she's drunk, excitable and desperate to ride me, a man could have other things to complain about." Lahar shot back, surprised at himself for his forward behavior.

"Dude, did you just get trolled by Lahar of all fucking people?" asked another man which Lahar thought this one was Bickslow, Seith Mage. He made it a point of reviewing many of the Fairy Tail cases and files to know the names and faces of other members.

"Fuck off Bix." Laxus growled and Lahar just kept walking with Lucy nuzzling his neck.

He walked over to the bar and put Lucy down on a bar stool, holding on to her arm to stop her from falling over. She looked so adorable giggling and smiling at the people around here. Lahar looked around and didn't see any more people flying around, brawls, furniture whipping through the air. Come to think of it, everything was quiet, and people were staring at him as he held his girlfriend.

After a moment he pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat, "what?"

"Blonde hair purple eye babies!" The silver haired barmaid screeched, and Lahar blinked in confusion.

"See… totally in love…. Damn he's cute. Baby girl how good does he look out of uniform?" a brunette woman asked as she was tipping back an entire barrel of liquor.

"Ohmuhgawd, Cana, his dic…" Lahar quickly wrote a bunch of silence runes around Lucy as he tried to not blush. He watched as she tried to speak and no sound came out of her.

Makarov shoved a beer in his hands and laughed at the man. "Well, good luck Captain."

"Thank you, though if I run out of luck I have Runes," Lahar said as he watched Lucy try to scream louder before she turned red, puffed out her cheeks and pouted. He held up his hand with three fingers held up. Lucy looked as if she was whining but then she quieted up and went back to just calmly smiling.

Lahar took a sip of his beer as people kept staring at him and a now well-controlled Lucy who was enjoying her drink but he would cut her off after that. He didn't want their first day at sea to be him tending to her with a hangover, they were not pleasant.

He sipped his beer and watched the clock over the bar at the end of the three minutes he let Lucy out of her silence bubble. Lahar pressed his lips to her ear, "no more misbehaving or we leave this party immediately."

Lucy nodded and made a cross over her heart, earning her a light kiss.

"Fuck, I do know you look good in leather with a whip, that's your thing, right?" the brunette said and Lahar almost choked on his beer. What the hell had his Lucy been saying to them?

"Excuse me?"

"Seven Virtures, you were Diligence."

"Yes!" Mira bent over and grabbed something, she handed Lahar a marker and the magazine.

Oh yes Lahar recalled that, he agreed to it, so Lucy could be Lust for the Seven Deadly Sins issue. They had him in white leather pants, white cuffs on his wrists and he held a black whip in his teeth as he perched on the edge of a desk loaded with paperwork. His hair was down, his glasses perched on his head and the look on his face, a mixture of pleasure and a bit of disdain, was the same one he gives to Lucy right before she is punished. Lilia joked that after it was printed the great panty flood was coming.

Though he did have to deal with copies of that picture being randomly posted all over the Rune Knights headquarters and young recruits making eyes at him. Doranbolt had teased him for a while until Lahar explained why he had subjected himself to it. His best friend broke down and started fake crying how he wanted boyfriend like Lahar. The wonderful bonus to that moment was afterwards, he never saw the picture again around his place of work.

Lahar signed his pin-up for her and she crushed the book to her chest. "You are too sweet, Captain."

He blushed lightly, "thank you Mira."

"He's my LaLa Bear!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed his arm and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder.

Lahar sighed, "maybe I should take her to the hotel room, we have an early ship tomorrow."

"You just got here, son," Makarov said.

"I know, sir, but Lucy is quite inebriated, and I should take care of her," Lahar managed to step forward quickly enough to catch her as his precious klutzy little girl fell off the bar stool.

"Ah, yep, one second," Lahar watched as the small man grew five times his normal size. "Alright brats! Lahar and Lucy have an early day tomorrow and though we'll miss our nakama and Lahar…"

"The fuck we won't!" Gray shouted.

"Shut up icicle slut!" Natsu shot back.

"Enough! Let's send the lovebirds off with the Fairy Tail salute and wish them the best of everything life can offer as they spend two years abroad," Makarov said as his hand went up in the air in a backwards L gesture. Everyone around him repeated the motion and Lahar could feel it, he could feel all of their best wishes, love and hope for the woman he was holding. Maybe, just maybe a little of it for himself.

* * *

_And that wraps up 2015! What do you think so far?_

_Onwards to 2016 and Minstrel!_

**Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! Please keep them coming!**


	10. 2016 - Snookie

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

"Excited?" he asked her as Lucy all but bounced on her toes. The ship was pulling into dock and she couldn't wait to get off the boat and explore her new home for the next two years.

"Very much, Captain," Lucy said as he squeezed her hand.

"I am too, but first we are supposed to meet up with my new boss," Lahar added as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'll be good," she replied as she pulled at the bottom hem of her little sundress. She wondered what kind of person his new boss would be. Lucy didn't quite know much about Minstrellian culture and hoped that they would be as warm and friendly as she found the people in Magnolia. Well, when Natsu or Gildarts wasn't ripping the town in half.

He curled his finger under her chin and raised her head slightly, "I know you will."

There, that look in his eyes, meant much to Lucy. It was the kind of look that relaxed his entire being, the kind that said he trusted her. Trust was a cornerstone, the heart of their relationship and it balanced evenly with love. Lahar trusted her to be honest, to respect him and to love him. Lucy expected the same and somehow through their life they managed to give all of it in spades.

To think she got here by chance, a chance she didn't want to take. Lucy would look up at the sky and send her thanks to Mira and Cana for their meddling. Had they not bought her the ticket, she never would have known the man under the uniform. She also would not have found her heart or discovered true love.

Lahar sucked in a breath and Lucy looked up and understood what he saw. The town as they came closer to it was unlike anything she had seen before. The architecture here was different than Crocus or Magnolia, there was a splendor to it. Details like, flowering vines along buildings, pops of color from yellow to pink, archways, balconies and small carts of various wares. She watched people bustle around, women in long flowing dresses and large hats, men in suits, children chasing bubbles and old people sitting in the shade being served drinks. The sea air tickled Lucy's nose and she couldn't wait to be off the ship and breathe in the flowers, try different foods and get lost on the cobblestone walkways.

She looked up at her Captain and he smiled at her, "I think my little tart would like to go running away as soon as she can."

Lucy giggled and nodded, "after we meet your new boss, Captain."

"Very good," he kissed her forehead and Lucy sighed.

The boat met up with the dock and soon they were in the group of people walking down the gangplank. When they got to the bottom, Lahar's gaze traced over the crowd. Lucy saw a hand shoot up and a couple, much like them headed their way.

The man was tall with dark skin, large brown eyes, long hair braided and pulled back, he wore a uniform, military looking. Long blue coat over a fitted shirt and black pants, the yellow embroidery work along the cuffs and collar was immaculate. Beside him was a woman who was only an inch or so taller than Lucy, she was wearing a similar summer dress but hers in a sharp green. She had more of a caramel skin tone with large brown eyes, soft lips, and long curly black hair and in her hands was a basket with a kitten in it.

"Lahar Morrigan?" the man asked.

Lahar saluted him, "Yes, sir, reporting for duty. This is my girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia."

The man let out a laugh as he nodded to the woman, she skipped over and immediately took Lucy's hands. She placed a light kiss to each of Lucy's cheeks and smiled, "daddy said we can have a little play date."

Lahar pursed his lips for a moment before his eyes went wide, "Mikhail and Claudia?" Lucy remembered him talking about this couple and Lucy had managed to exchange a few messages with Claudia a few times. They were kind of like Lahar's mentors and hers too, she reckoned.

"This is Snookie, daddy got her for me and I thought you'd like to meet her," Claudia said as she held out the basket.

Lucy cooed as she pet the small black kitten, its large green eyes were sucking her soul out of her body but she didn't care. Little Snookie was too adorable.

She looked up at Lahar and Mikhail had let out a laugh and clapped her Captain's shoulder. "You're in trouble now, my little girl has the same pout."

Lahar pushed up his glasses and looked around, "luckily mine understands that when daddy says no, he means it."

Mikhail laughed, "Oh please, you'd like to think so Lahar. We both know they control us." After a moment Lucy saw Lahar relax as he laughed beside the large dark man.

Claudia wrapped her arm around Lucy's, "have you ever had gelato?"

"It's like ice cream?" Lucy asked.

"Better, come on, if we skip away quick enough daddy can't stop us from having gelato before lunch. That's the best type," she said and Lucy smiled at her, noticing that Claudia had the same kind of mischief spark to her. Which to Lucy that meant they had the same little archetype which made their little playdates and getting to know each other better.

She nodded and quickly they two women started skipping away, laughing without a care. Well until she heard Lahar shout for her stop, at which point, Claudia switched into a run all the while giggling.

* * *

Mikhail sighed, "Little girls, nothing but trouble. It's alright I know where they went."

"Where?" Lahar asked, trying to keep himself calm. He had heard that Lucy had a knack for being kidnapped and didn't wish to start his first day here searching for her.

"Gelato Shoppe, my baby loves going there. Come on, let them have a moment of fun together. She really needs a new friend." Mikhail said and Lahar appreciated that the man had a very similar dom style as him.

"So does my tart, her previous friends, were not ideal," he said.

"That happens, though Lucy is the first actual little Claudia has to play with. You'll have to forgive me," he said before he put his hand over his heart, "I abused my station to arrange your transfer here, knowing you would bring your little just so Claudia could have a friend."

Lahar blinked and pursed his lips, "it was a risk, I could have shown up without Lucy for all you knew."

"My calculations said otherwise, I was not concerned," Mikhail said.

"So I am only here because of what I do in my off hours?" Lahar asked trying to keep the agitation out of his voice.

"No, figuring out that the Captain that Demetrius talked about was the same man as the Dom I like speaking to, that's what did it. Demetrius was very much impressed with you, your record is impeccable and your reputation is stellar. A perfect candidate for this cross training, your afterhours was a perk."

Lahar thought about it for a moment as they walked down a side street. "I understand, if I was in your position I would have done the same thing. The things we do for our little girls." The men smiled at each other, it was the kind of look that spoke volumes of understanding. Yes, Lahar would have done the same thing if he thought Lucy was distressed from not having friends. He would do anything for her happiness and she loved him, which meant more to him than he could begin to describe.

"You'll find our culture here to be completely different than where you are from. Things that people treat as taboo are more welcome here. Here, my friend, you can walk around with your little on a leash and the worse that would happen is someone might ask you where you got it from. People here love to talk, it's how we strategize, life is all about the art of strategy, and even sex is a stratagem in and of itself." Mikhail said as they came around a corner and Lahar heard Lucy laughing.

"Interesting, so strategy in all of its forms is art then?" Lahar asked, very much he liked the sound of that. Different than the Mind Scions who had the unique phrase of "may your intellect be a paint brush and your curiosity the canvas." That clan worshipped intellect and academics finding ecstasy in mathematical formulae and beauty under a microscope.

"Yes, we are the planners, the map makers, the game designers, the diplomats, the Strategists of the Sun, we were the first clan to separate from the War Dancers."

"Fascinating," Lahar said as he walked up behind Lucy. He put his hands on her shoulders and felt her flinch immediately, leaning over her, "I see you have opted to be naughty."

Lahar looked across and saw that Mikhail was tending to his little. He was on a knee in front of Claudia and took her gelato away. The woman had a frown on her face, much like the one Lucy now was sporting.

"Y-yes daddy."

"I am disappointed, we will have to sort out your punishment later but first," he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Lucy. Plucking the spoon out of the gelato he handed it to her, "you may as well share your treat with daddy."

Lucy's eyes went wide as she beamed at him, "yes, daddy."

Carefully he fed him a spoonful of the chocolate gelato and Lahar was in love with it. The texture creamier than normal ice cream, it was rich and decadent but not quite as sweet. He now understood why the girls would rush here for gelato, it was truly a wonderful little treat.

"I say after gelato, we get these girls a proper meal and then we should show you where you are staying." Mikhail said and Lahar nodded.

"Thank you," Lahar said.

"Um, thank you Mr. Morrigan, I like having a new friend and you take really good care of her," Claudia said and he smiled at woman.

"I try," he said as Lucy blushed and fed him another spoonful.

* * *

_And there we go, they are now in Minstrel and already have friends. ^^_

_Big thanks to im ur misconception for taking a proof read for me!_

_Sorry for the delay...I literally have the flu right now and it's curse and blessing, I'm finally sleeping which is helping my muse unwind. So hopefully I can get back into writing again. I have a lot of stories to catch up on._

As always, please leave a  **comment, kudos and bookmark**  because LahCy is a ship that's so much fun.


	11. 2016, Day 2 - Snow Fall

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

 

* * *

Lahar and Lucy spent the first week in Onore taking the time to get settled into their new place and for Lahar to study for the  _Policia_  exam. He'd been studying for it for a while now, but the testing day was approaching fast. If anything, he was grateful for was that his little tart made flash cards and helped him study. God, he loved her mind and ability to analyze information at a heightened speed.

If anything, he felt horrible that he had not been more of a help nor as attentive to her as he would normally be, but the exam weighed heavily on his mind. It would determine his placement in his new assignment. Though he already knew the best he could hope for was Lieutenant.

To be a Captain would require hours in the community, three hundred arrests and three different tests, book, practical and a game. That was interesting to him, but it was part of their culture. A well-played game of strategy proved one's ability to understand the calling of their soul art. For the Strategists of the Sun this was their clan's most cherished belief.

Mikhail had also told him that if they wished to join the clan Lucy and he could petition for it after eighteen months. From there they would have to fulfill the Walk of Heart and after six months of being with other clans they could be adopted as Strategists. The idea was appealing but he had no idea how Lucy would feel about never returning to Fiore. It was too early and Onore too new and exciting to think about something so heavy.

Instead he went back to pouring over his exam preparation guide and started working on another practice exam. As far as he could tell there at least six different variations of the actual exam he could be selected to take. Lucky for him they offered it in many languages to accommodate new comers or people from other parts of Minstrel. Though learning Sunarian was not a problem for Lahar, he knew he would be more comfortable taking it in his native language.

Minstrel was unique in that each clan territory spoke its own language but also spoke what they called Common. Common was Fiorian, Fiore being one of the oldest territories in Ishgar. It was also the language of trade, business and diplomacy. As far as Lahar had ever seen Minstrel was the only country that housed multiple languages under its banner.

Despite their cultural complexity and history, Minstrel was simple in its laws. He found it fascinating that with such a limited government and rule of law, the country was usually ranked as one of the most peaceful in all Ishgar. They were also considered to be the freest nation and accepting. Then again, no other nation had its own Living Goddess watching over them.

He carefully read over his practice exam before turning to grab the answer book from the corner of his desk. Lahar paused for a moment to take off his glasses and rub the bridge of his nose. The tension headache was starting to build, his nerves all over the place. A perfect score, his personal honor dictated he would have one.

It should be easy, memorizing laws, codes and sentencing restrictions but things were not as they seem. No, the Strategists managed to weave in judgement or ethical questions into the mixture. It was a brilliant tactic, allowing them to see the heart of the person. Lahar had much respect for the clan and their ways.

"Captain?" he heard Lucy's little voice and looked up. He put his glasses back on to admire her beauty as she stood in the doorway holding a cup of what he assumed was tea.

She was in a simple light blue nighty, the material a touch translucent, granting him a view that it was all she wore on her. He licked his lips as his gaze ran from her knees, the swell of her hips, her heavy bust, slim throat and resting on her heart shaped face.

Lahar let out a soft breath, "come in, I was about to score the next exam."

Lucy smiled at him and took small steps towards him. She set the tea on his desk and leaned against it, her smile shifting into a small frown. "Come to bed?"

God, she sounded so hopeful and he looked over to the right, the large brass wall clock showing that it was very late into the evening. Over twelve hours he had been in here, sitting amongst his books and comfortable in his large leather desk chair. His walnut desk covered in books, crumbled balls of paper and a half-eaten dinner he forgot about.

He swallowed, he was such a mess and his pristine office almost looked as bad as Doranbolt's. Doranbolt, his best friend and he missed the man as he thought about a time he chastised him for leaving a dirty dish in the sink. His partner would be laughing at Lahar right about now, making some kind of inane joke about how he was being a pig.

Lucy cupped his cheek, "I miss you."

That almost killed him and looking up he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist His head resting against her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed for a moment and breathed in her scent of strawberries. She was so soft, and he missed holding her, curling next to her in bed and making love to her. Most of all he missed having real conversations with her, usually when they talked it was her helping him to study or her gently waking him, reminding him to come to bed.

Lahar pressed his lips to her breast, tasting the silken material, "I miss you too." He took in a breath as he rubbed his cheek against her and she let out a soft whimper. Lucy was all but trembling as his hands began to skim down her back and he grabbed her shapely curves.

Desire for her flared to life and the Captain stood up, removing his glasses before picking her up. Lucy let out a squeal as he threw her over his shoulder. The gentlemen part of his brain shutting down as he carried her to their bedroom, Lucy giggling the entire way.

He walked into their bedroom, noticing the soft glow of the reading lamp on her nightstand. The warm light illuminating the large dark wood bed covered in midnight blue satin sheets. The balcony door was slightly open letting in the soft ocean air as thick white curtains hung heavy over the glass doors, restricting prying eyes.

Lahar laid Lucy on the bed and did not bother to hide his carnal side from her. He needed all of her, climbing into the bed he grabbed her small knees and pushed apart her legs as she let out a whimper. Lucy pulled up on her nighty and quickly removed it from her, letting him take him the site of her (fuzzy as it was).

"Need you," he whispered before he dipped his head down and gently began to taste her essence.

She moaned as he felt her thighs shake against the side of his head, but he continued to lick her weeping core. Knowing how to drive her to orgasm, he flicked his tongue against her clit as his hands kept her spread open, pulling the skin taut, adding to her sensitivity.

"La-Lahar…oh…" she purred as he feasted upon her, delighting in hearing her breathing hitch and words become moans with each passing moment.

His lips wrapped around her pearl and he sucked as his tongue frantically lapped at it. Her body tensed as she screamed his name and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as she came upon his face. Tonight, was not a night for games, tonight he needed to feel the woman he loved in all her beauty.

Wiping his mouth, he laid a trail of wanton kisses up her body before pressing them against her lips. Their tongues moved against each other in a slow dance as he fumbled with opening of his pajama pants, releasing his dripping cock.

Her nails pressed into his shoulders as he angled himself to her entrance, feeling her slickened heat against the flared head. He broke their kiss to look into her mocha eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, please Captain, I need you," she said and slowly he pushed into her willing body.

It felt like the first time again, better than the first time. They were in their first home together, in a new life that was all theirs. Her channel tight, slick, hot it enveloped him, and he shuddered at the feeling of her. Perfection, she would always be his perfection.

He pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes never leaving each other's as he summoned every bit of patience he had. A few moments, Lucy always needed a few moments to accommodate for him. Lahar would always wait for her, always need her and never would he want to hear her so lost again.

"I'm sorry, gorgeous," he said as he lightly kissed her.

"It's okay, LaLa Bear, waited my whole life for you," she said, kissing his cheek. He felt her thumb brush his cheek, a bit of moisture had leaked from his eye. Only she ever knew all the right words to say to him and only she had ever seen him cry in his happiness.

Lahar felt her tilt her hips slightly and reading the non-spoken cue he began a slow pace. Their fingers entwined as he pressed her hands above her head. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved, and as he gently kissed down the side of her neck.

"Oh L-Lahar…faster…" she moaned, and he could not deny her.

He increased his speed, snapping his hips as he pleasured his Lucy. As her body fluttered under him, her back arched, pressing more of herself against him. Lahar let go of one of her hands and wrapped his arm under the small of her back, lifting her slightly to get a better angle.

Lucy moaned, incoherent syllables of almost words until she settled on simply being able to say yes, over and over again. Feeling her was his high, the way her skin would heat up, the heavy breaths she took and how those beautiful legs of hers would hold him close.

Every nerve ending in his body lit up as he attacked her mouth, and her sex began to tighten around him. Lahar pulled up as she called out his name and he saw her eyes become glassy as her pupils dilated under the force of her adrenaline. Her cheeks flushed with color and her lips wet and kiss-swollen, she was such a sight.

It was a feeling, a sound, and a sight that caused his pace to increase as he fought for his own release. Lahar was lost into the moment as he shouted her name before releasing into her. His whole soul came apart and he could almost touch the stars for as high as he felt. Why did he neglect her for so long? What kind of idiot forsakes heaven for an exam?

His cock was sensitive as he rode out the waves of his release, gentle thrusts as he emptied all of himself. Lahar was breathing heavily as he kissed her gently again before pulling out of her and rolling to his side he pulled her close to him.

She rested her head on his chest, placing a delicate kiss to his pectoral before she hummed in satisfaction. He knew all her little sounds and she was quite content and sleepy. Now as he thought about it, so was he and with a light kiss to the top of her head, Lahar fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up with no Lucy in sight. Instead he reached over and smiled as he found his glasses. Of course, she would be so thoughtful to make sure they were on his nightstand. He sat up feeling completely rested and better than he had in days.

Lahar looked at the small clock and saw he had two hours to get ready for his exam. As he sat up and stretched the door opened and Lucy came in carrying a tray with a remarkable breakfast on it. She smiled at him as she walked over to the bed.

"Good morning, Captain," she said as she placed the food on his lap.

Lahar looked over the simple breakfast and smiled at her. Taking her hand, he kissed it, "thank you."

"Today is your big day, you should start with a big breakfast," Lucy said.

"You do so much for me, I don't think I could ever repay you," he said as he cut into the omelette.

"You never have to repay me, just love me."

Relishing the bite of his omelette, made with cheese and peppers he hummed for a second. "Then I am lucky because loving you is the easiest and most natural thing in the world for me." He watched her blush at his words, his all too true words.

Being with her and letting himself love her was as second nature as breathing. It was her that made him understand soulmates and the universe had gifted him with such a perfect one. Everything about Lucy had called to him and had it not been for a certain raffle he never would have known.

Lahar finished breakfast and Lucy dutifully took away the tray. He now had to hurry to clean up and get to the testing complex. As strange as it was, he didn't feel nervous about the exam, knowing that however he scored, she would be happily waiting for him and proud of him. Knowing all that about Lucy gave him a new strength and with that Lahar jumped out of bed and readied himself.

After a shower, which Lucy had surprised him by joining him for and putting on his "lucky" suit, his nerves started flaring to life. Lahar saw his hand shake for a moment as he adjusted his tie and before he could blink, she was next to him.

Lucy touched his cheek, "I believe in you, you're going to ace this!" she exclaimed, her voice bright it made him think of her as a cheerleader.

Placing his hand over hers, he enjoyed the soft warmth of her hand before he kissed her palm. "Thank you, I'll call you when it's done. After the test I'll have to get fitted for a uniform and then should have time for a quick lunch before meeting my new squad."

"Meet you at the Galleria then?" she asked.

"Yes, what will you be doing today?" Lahar took her hand as they walked down the stairs to the foray.

Lahar loved their home, a beautiful two-story townhouse in a nice part of town. Though the Jewel to Sunario exchange rate had annoyed him, he found out that his new employer would cover half the cost. That meant they could easily afford the place, though he lost a good amount of his savings in the process. He didn't care, not when he saw how she glowed when they first stepped out onto their balcony and she saw the ocean.

Lucy looked at her feet for a moment before meeting his gaze, "it's a surprise. I don't want to jinx anything."

He arched a brow, she never kept anything from him before. "You'll tell me at lunch?"

"Yes, Captain," she chirped before kissing him. He put on his shoes and grabbed the pocket map of Onore, with his route highlighted.

"Love you, see you later," Lahar said as he stepped out into the bright morning light.

* * *

"Love you too," Lucy said as she waved goodbye before closing the door. She grinned before taking off at a run up the stairs. Unable to help herself she jumped into the bed and giggled.

Last night was everything she needed, and he knew that, Lahar had been so busy studying for his test that he forgot about life outside his office. Lucy didn't hold it against him, she spent many hours helping him prepare for this exam. Goddess above she wanted him to ace that test, he was already upset he wouldn't be a Captain, but to not even make Lieutenant would kill his pride.

Though while she was working on their home with Virgo and Leo helping, she was also looking for a job. Today she had her last interview and if it went well, she'd be a teacher for the secondary school. Lucy would get to teach science and magical theory.

Claudia helped her find the job, which was at the same school she taught at, and they had grown close in the last week. That reminded Lucy and she grabbed her communication Lacrima, sending a text that she was meeting Lahar for lunch but would stop by and see her after the interview. Part of Lucy thought it was cute that both of their lovers were  _Policia_  and hopefully, if she got the job, both women would be teachers.

Lucy hadn't thought about being a teacher before, but Claudia made it sound like one of the hardest but most rewarding jobs she could hope to find. That had much appeal for Lucy and apparently with the prestigious school she was applying for, they did research grants and funded learning trips. There was so much Lucy could do with that and how cool would it be to spend a week outside camping with kids and teaching them to map star charts or go off into the Horn Mountains to practice magic.

She wasn't certain when or how, but she knew her life was finally on the perfect path. Lucy was loved, free to make her choices, a member of the best guild in Fiore, and now in paradise. For a moment she reminded herself to write a letter to her mother, but first she needed to put on her new dress and head over to the school with copies of her academic journals.

As she walked along the path towards the school she hummed a little song. The day was warm, the ocean air filled her lungs and the people were out and about. They were so friendly here, always saying hello or tipping their hat at her. Lucy had managed to pick up Sunarian quickly and with Claudia helping her, she felt her accent was passable. Though it would take time to develop one as well as to understand all the nuances of their language.

As Lucy came up to the large gates in front of the school she smiled and took a second to ask her mom for strength before she pressed the buzzer. In her heart she knew today would be a very good day, she was going to get this job and Lahar would be a Lieutenant! "Don't worry mama, I'm going to make you proud," she whispered as she walked along the path to the main entrance.

* * *

"Lahar Morrigan," the woman called out and Lahar looked up. He took in a deep breath as he stood up and walked over to the thin woman with black eyes and long silver hair. Lahar noticed the smile on her face as she handed him the envelope.

"Thank you," he said as he took it. Lahar eyed the envelope and for a moment he had to gather his courage before he opened it. Four hours, the testing had taken him four long mentally taxing hours but in his hands the result of all Lucy and his hard work. To his surprise a large hand clamped on his shoulder as his envelope was plucked from his hands.

Looking over he saw Mikhail, as the large dark man was opening the envelope. Though he did not remove the piece of paper before he handed it back to him, "opening those damn things is always the hard part."

Lahar nodded and pulled out the piece of paper.

_Lahar Sterling Morrigan, transfer candidate from Fiore Magic Council, Rune Knights, Enforcement Squad_

_Law Codes: 100/100_

_Sentencing Codes: 100/100_

_Ethics: 100/100_

_Essay: 48/50_

Lahar blinked and took in a breath as he read the last line, "we hereby grant you the rank of Lieutenant. Please note you have the highest scores ever recorded by a transferring law enforcement agent. Congratulations."

He mentally re-read it several times as Mikhail laughed, "that's wonderful news. Come on we must get you fitted for your uniform. Then lunch and then I'll introduce you to the squad. You'll like them, a little crazy but fun, good people. Call themselves the Nine Nine, cause being a perfect one hundred is for bookworms and desk jockeys."

"I'm having lunch with Lucy, let me see if she'll be okay with additional company," Lahar said.

"Whatever works for you,  _Navicata_ ," he shrugged, and Lahar arched an eyebrow. Lahar was not familiar with the word, but he thought it meant snowfall. Why would he be called snow fall?

"Doesn't that mean snow fall?"

"We call all the new guys that, cause you're pure like fresh snow," Mikhail said with a chuckle as he led Lahar down a corridor towards the lift. The building was beautiful with white stone floors, soft beige walls and colorful paintings from a variety of artists and children. It was also so clean, he bet the floors could be eaten off, if he would ever dare to try it.

"Basically, it's slang for new guy?" Lahar asked, and his friend nodded. He looked back at his communication Lacrima and saw the text from Lucy saying Claudia could join them as well and she has great news.

"Seems like your wife will also be joining us," he said as they got into the lift and Mikhail pressed 5.

"Ah good, hopefully Lucy got the job with her," he said, and Lahar blinked. The Commander slapped his own forehead, "sorry that was her news. I thought you knew, Lucy applied to be a school teacher."

"She didn't tell me, but then again, I've been so stuck in my studies…" his voice trailed off. He should have noticed her being gone but who was he kidding unless she was holding up flash cards for him, serving him food or waking him for bed; she might as well not exist. Though he was going to do something nice for her, he just didn't know what yet, then again, perhaps…

"It happens," Mikhail's timbre broke Lahar's thoughts, "just be surprised. Being a teacher is a great honor here, we revere our teachers because they give much of themselves to shape the minds of children. They help them plan their lives and explore their academic passions."

The lift dinged, and they stepped out as Mikhail guided him to the tailors' office. Lahar felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought about getting a new uniform and seeing Lucy. He was not really an actor per se, but he could feed off her excitement. To think, his little tart a teacher, it fit so well with her love of children and academia.

Mikhail made small talk as the tailor went to work taking measurements. Lahar was trying to be polite, but his thoughts kept straying to Lucy, why wouldn't she tell him? That just unnerved him until he remembered something about her. Lucy said she didn't want to jinx today, that made sense. If something happened and she didn't get the job she wouldn't want to see his disappointment. Not that he could ever truly be disappointed in her, though he got the idea.

"Looks good,  _Navicata_ ," Mikhail said and for the first time Lahar really looked at his reflection. He had to admit the uniforms here were much nicer in quality and breathability than his previous uniform. The fabric was a high-quality silk, like a fine suit but it had a little weight to it, not nearly as heavy and significantly softer than his previous uniform.

He admired the embroidery work on the lapels and cuffs, the detailed of the lace pattern striking. The softer blue of the jacket played well for him and he found the shoes to not only be elegant but damn comfortable. Lahar thought he could walk a hundred miles and never have a blister again, that was before he would break them in.

"Feels good, now I think we have a couple lovely ladies waiting for us," Lahar said as he stepped off the platform.

"We have your address, we'll have the other uniforms, the dress uniform and your suit delivered to your house later today," the tailor said.

"Thank you," Lahar said with a nod as he signed the manifest for the uniform order.

The men walked the several blocks to the restaurant and Lahar really did like this new uniform. Despite the heat he could feel his skin breathing and he was nowhere near as warm as he had been wearing his suit on the way over. As they rounded the corner he saw Lucy, their eyes met, and she smiled at him.

He watched as she got out of her chair and ran over to him, dear God did he enjoy watching her move. Her simple halter pink dress accented her figure but was very modest, compared to many other outfits she had ever worn. Lahar opened his arms and she jumped into them before they kissed.

Lucy smiled as she pulled back, "I'm going to be a science and magical theory teacher."

"Congrats, gorgeous. I'm so proud of you. I made Lieutenant," he said his chest blooming in pride.

"So proud of you LaLa Bear, love you," she said, and he quickly kissed her again.

"Love you too, Lucy, since today is going very well I was wondering if you'd answer a question for me?" Lahar asked, his earlier thoughts coming back into the front of his mind.

"I didn't tell you because…" she started to say before he pressed a finger tip to her lips.

In a quick movement and not caring about the dirt on the stone path, Lahar dropped to a knee, "I forgot a ring but marry me?"

He held his breath as her eyes went wide and she put her hand over her mouth. It was the longest ten seconds of his life before she squealed, "yes! A million times yes!"

Lahar let out a breath, rose to standing and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her into the most heartfelt and passionate kiss he had ever managed. The happy cheers of the people around them fell away as his focus was solely on the woman in his arms and the life they were building.

* * *

It's almost 4am...I'm going to bed. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

As always, thank you for all the kudos and comments! I appreciate all of you so much.

**Please kudos and comments**


	12. 2016, Day 3 - Cosplay

Mikhail had insisted on buying lunch for everyone to celebrate the joyous day. Claudia had happily taken pictures, strangers came to the table and handed them drinks and the owner sang a Sunarian love song. Much to Lahar’s surprise the restaurant was famous for couples getting engaged here, including several celebrities.

Lucy glowed as she enjoyed her lunch and chatted happily about the school and her hopes for her new class. Lahar loved listening to her as she talked about writing lesson plans and seating charts, all while promising to do things that involved glitter and googly eyes (whatever those were).

“We do need to go, the Nine Nine is expecting you,  _ Navicata _ ,” Mikhail leaned over and whispered.

He nodded and carefully dabbed the napkin to his lips, he put a hand over Lucy’s wrist and she quit speaking in a split second. Lahar leaned over, “good girl,” he said kissing her cheek, “daddy has to go to work now, behave yourself.”

Lucy flushed, a soft pink racing up her cheeks as she looked at him, “yes, daddy, I’ll be a good girl.” That earned her another kiss as Lahar stood up and reached inside his jacket for his wallet when Mikhail grabbed his shoulder.

“No, remember this is on us, you can grab the next outing,” Mikhail said, his voice sterner than Lahar ever heard it and he arched a brow. The large dark man chuckled, “sorry that was the District Commander’s voice, hopefully you won’t have to hear it inside my office. I’m told it’s a terrifying experience.”

“Not as sexy as your daddy voice,” Claudia quipped.

Lucy giggled as Lahar shook his head, he still couldn’t get over how easily people in Onore could speak about sexual preferences that would have people in Fiore turning up their noses in righteous indignation. He pulled his tart into his arm and kissed her.

When they pulled back she looked up at him, “see you tonight, I’m going to go grocery shopping and make you this amazing dish Claudia was telling me about.”

“Do you need money?” he asked.

“No, I should have enough.” He caught her trying to look away, that meant she was uncertain and he raised a brow. Lahar waited for a moment before lightly squeezing her shoulder, Lucy looked up at him, “I think.”

He nodded and grabbed his wallet, pulling out a few Sunarios for her. “Just take this,” she looked ready to protest, “it’ll put my mind at ease, I do not want you worried on such a nice day,” he said and she nodded, taking the money from him,  “also I want you to look at jewelry shops and get an idea on what kind of ring you’d like.”

She gave him a bright smile as he saw her eyes a little wet, “I just can’t…”

Lahar placed a kiss to the back of her hand, “believe it. I will see you later tonight.” He gave Claudia a cheek kiss as he finally parted ways and, in a few strides, caught up with Mikhail.

“Alright so, let me give you the run down before we get there,” Mikhail said, and Lahar noticed how the man’s demeanor shifted a bit. It made sense and Lahar was the same way, who he is around his Lucy, who he is at work and who he is in front of his only friend, were all slightly different versions of himself. Well Doranbolt used to be his only friend, he supposed and perhaps in this foreign land that didn’t judge quite like his home, Lahar could try to make new ones. So far Mikhail and Claudia were absolute lifesavers and one day Lahar would think of something nice to do for them to say thank you.

“I run an informal District, so you don’t have to worry if you remember to call me District Commander or not. I run a scheduled open-door policy unless it’s an emergency, then by all means, barge in. Your Division, the Nine Nine, they specialize in serial crimes. So, your active case load is not heavy, but you will work with the other three Districts,” he said as they turned into the park, Lahar was confused for a moment but decided to say nothing.

The  _ Policia _ were organized in that each district had a central station and inside the station each floor or couple floors, depending on the size, had a specialty division on it. Each division had a prevailing Captain or Commander, who handled the administration, a Lieutenant who oversaw the squad and case assignments and Field Sergeants who were in charge of the squad outside the building. Each district was overseen by a District Commander and the entire city’s  _ Policia _ was run by the committee of District Commanders and the City General. It was a lovely system, in Lahar’s mind, everything organized and clear chains of command.

As a Lieutenant, Lahar could work inside or outside the building, he had flexibility to be in the field or not. He hoped to spend time in the field, getting to know the people and the city. Perhaps during the walk to the station, he could ask Mikhail more targeted questions. They hadn’t had much of a chance to talk since their arrival and a few random times, mostly Lahar trying to be polite while studying.

Mikhail stopped and looked at him for a moment, he grinned, “I’m making you walk through the park because I have much to say and also I want to show you something special. Since you honored Claudia and I with witnessing your engagement, I thought it was only fair to return the favor and give you a little cultural lesson.”

Lahar pushed up his glasses and gave his friend a soft smile, “I appreciate that, Sir.”

The large dark man laughed and shook his head, “informal, Lahar, please keep it informal. Even at work, here we don’t believe in the concept of not making friends in your workplace. Friendships in the workplace increase moral and make for excellent dynamics. I encourage everyone to find a workplace best friend and nemesis.”

“Nemesis?” Lahar was a bit confused by that, why would he want an enemy?

“A good nemesis strengthens you, they are the ones that remind you of the fact that you can fail. That you are only human, they know to show you your weaknesses and shortcomings and they provide competition and strife. Strife and development from strife is a strategy of life and work, though for when the nemesis shows us the layers under the mask our friends remind us of the good parts and encourage us to be better. Understand?” He said as he guided Lahar down a pathway made of a type of stone he was not familiar with. The pathway was smooth with the stone being a speckled red and instead of individual stone it looked as if they just stamped the patterns.

Lahar thought about it and it made sense, he was always the type to learn form a critical review more so than all the praise he had been lavished. He also despised being wrong and it unnerved him that he lost two points on his essay. Perhaps later he would request the full copy of his scores to find out what he answered incorrectly.

“It makes sense, though I try to not have enemies,” he said.

“Don’t think of it like enemy think of your nemesis as your critique champion. Also make sure to find time to learn  _ Strategia _ , it’s the national board game. Much like chess but with more units and strategy behind it,” Mikhail stopped and looked around, Lahar copied the movement and saw what he was looking at. The board game did look complex, small figures on a checkered board with terrain features on it and players who held a couple cards in their hands. People of all ages were engaged in the game and it was fairly unique in how calm people were, even the ones who looked to be losing.

“I’ll need to pick up a copy,” Lahar said as he noticed how Mikhail started walking again. They came over a hill and Lahar saw a beautiful pond surrounded by an unusual type of willow tree. These were not green but pink in color, though just as lush and beautiful as the normal type.

“That’s Lover’s Pond, by natural design it’s in the shape of a heart. I proposed to Claudia there,” the large man sighed, and Lahar smiled. He saw people having picnics under the branches and enjoying the day, it was a little bit of magic.

They continued to walk along the path and Lahar took in the people around them. Everything here was different than Fiore, the people just felt more alive and happier. No one looked at each other oddly for what they wore, and no one hissed at the men in their uniforms. Whereas Lahar had dealt with people hating him on site just because he was a Rune Knight. He’d even once had rotten tomatoes thrown at him for no legitimate reason.

One thing that caught his eye was a woman walking towards them, not so much the statuesque brunette but the man who was on a leash walking alongside of her. He had cat ears on his head and a bell around his neck. It was the fact that no one paid them any mind that held his interest.

“Latia, hello and greetings Tiger,” Mikhail said. The man simply meowed as the woman quickly shook hands with the Commander. “This is Lahar, he’s a fellow dom and my new Lieutenant.”

Lahar was stunned for a moment at how easily Mikhail let that out, but the woman only extended her hand and flashed him a warm smile. “So nice to meet you, you must be new.” She pulled her hand back and nodded at her companion, he held out his paw and Lahar lightly shook it, earning him a small meow.

“I just transferred last week from Fiore,” he said and instantly Latia spat on the ground.

“Backwards hick territory,” she said her nose scrunching. “Welcome to Onore, it’s so nice to be free and not judged. I run the Scratching Post, in the Vice Quarters. Bring your sub sometime or I can find you one.”

The Vice Quarters were the section of each major metropolitan area that anything goes. There most drugs were legal, brothels, fight clubs and other vices were allowed. The Vice Quarters were heavily controlled and only people of the legal age were even allowed in. Anything done there recreationally had to stay there, and as far as Lahar knew there were services to make sure that everyone who left got home safely and discreetly. He’d been interested in looking for himself but wanted to save that for a time when he could be with his little tart.

Latia reached into her purse and handed him a card. “I haven’t been to the Vice Quarters, but I’ll make sure to bring my fiancée with to visit.”

“They are lovely, we Vice Owners take care of our area and with Mikhail’s work Onore was celebrated as the finest, cleanest and safest VQ in all of Minstrel,” Latia said as she smiled Mikhail.

“Most VQs are fairly safe, it’s just The Free Mages that are the problem,” he said, and Lahar lifted a brow. This sounded like a kind of cultural issue, perhaps a clan stereotype.

“Depends on the city, however I do have to go. Lahar please stop by, I’m sure you’d love one of our private rooms, anything you could want we can provide.” She said before nodding to her cat and they walked away.

“Latia is quite the Domina, that’s her long-time partner, nice guy,” Mikhail said as if what they saw was the most natural thing in the world. “If you go to her place, get a private room, they are worth it. Claudia and I bought one after Roman was born so we had a place to go. That was until he was old enough to understand and now we keep the room for sentimental reasons.”

“I didn’t know you had children,” Lahar said.

“Two boys, Roman and Maksim, both fine strapping teenagers,” he said as he pulled handed Lahar his communication Lacrima and showed him a family portrait.

“Do they…” his voice trailed off.

“They know Claudia is a little, when we had to speak with them about sex, we explained our passions. This was they could learn different types of play. Neither of them has an interest in the lifestyle but they at least understand it,” he said as he tucked the device back into his pocket.

“I know Lucy would like to have children, I’ve never thought about how to make things work when that happens,” Lahar said.

“Another time but we are here.”

Lahar looked up at the beautiful building, it was a pale yellow with windows flanked by navy shutters. Every other floor had a considerable sized balcony and he could see people sitting out there enjoying the weather. Overall there was nothing about the place that screamed  _ Policia _ , except for the word beautifully etched on the glass main doors. They walked up the stone steps and Lahar sucked in a breath, his stomach a mess of butterflies.

Inside Mikhail ushered him to the left and into the lift as they headed for the fourth floor. Even the interior of the lift was beautiful with a dark glass railing, wooden panels and the buttons made of brass. Something about this city screamed beauty and refinement, down to the smallest details.

The doors opened, and Lahar was stunned as the site of his new squad and the greeting they had for him. The room was large and open spaced with desks in neat rows. In front of each one was a life sized cut out of him from the Sorcerer’s Weekly spread. Against the back wall over an office door was a banner that read “Welcome Lieutenant Sexy Ass Cosplayer!” He tried to not turn red and as he removed his glasses and face palmed, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

Though as he laughed at the site a small tear slid down his cheek, this was such a Doranbolt moment. His friend would be proud of this new squad and their trolling. It made Lahar miss the crazy man even more.

“I have to head back, you have the list of places to go?” Claudia asked as she let go of Lucy’s hand. Though Lucy could easily walk alone, she thought it was cute to hold hands with her friend and fellow little.

“Yep, now to do the shopping and get home, thank you so much for the recipe,” Lucy said.

“My pleasure let me know how it turns out,” Claudia gave her a quick hug before turning to walk through the main gate of the school.

Lucy stood there for a moment, looking at the enormous building and meticulous grounds. The white marble water fountain with three women pouring water into it was beautiful and reminded her a bit of Aquarius. Her eyes went wide, except for Virgo and Leo she had barely spent any time with her spirits in weeks as they prepared for this trip and then arriving here. Not even Cancer had done her hair recently.

She took in a breath and decided to summon Capricorn, least for a while it would be nice to have a friend to talk and then she would feel a little protected. There was nothing about Onore that said she wouldn’t be safe, but Lucy knew her luck. At some point she was bound to get kidnapped again or worse.

As Capricorn came out of his gate her surveyed the area for a second before adjusting his sunglasses. “Minstrel?”

“Yeah, didn’t Loke or Virgo tell you guys?” Lucy asked as she started walking down the street. The large goat-man spirit walked beside her as for a moment Lucy thought he looked relaxed.

“No, why are you here?”

“Lahar,” she said, smiling as she thought about her wonderful Captain.

“Ah, the Rune Knight. What of Fairy Tail?” Capricorn asked as he stopped at a street corner. Lucy waited patiently as SE Vehicles and horse drawn carriages bustled past them.

“They sent me off with a party, I’m still a member. We should be here for two years, well…” she sighed as the traffic stopped and the pair continued on their path down towards the open-air market.

“Unless you like it here. An old friend of mine is from here, if you see Merlin tell her…”

“Oi! Dun call my name like that, ya cheeky devil,” Lucy heard a voice and turned around.

There behind her was a woman unlike any other she had seen. Her hair was dark and shifted in many jewel tones, a stark contrast to her pale eyes that almost make her look blind. She was svelte and a little taller than Lucy. The woman had a lightly tanned skin with tattoos all over and was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and a t-shirt that said, “I’m going to magic the shit out of this.”

“What are you doing here, Merlin?” Capricorn asked as he gave a slight bow. Lucy was truly curious as to how someone could easily command such a formality from the spirit.

“Shopping need ta pick up a few pounds of a good dark roast for my best friend. Oh! You single by any chance, you look like a good match for Mard,” this Merlin asked, and Lucy blinked several times.

She put her hand over her chest, “who me?”

“Well Capricorn isn’t likely to turn on the King of the Underworld. Now, you…” she said, and Lucy started to feel like she was being sized up. She just knew this kind of thing would happen, there was always a pervert waiting around a corner to grab her.

“Hang on, I weren’t waiting around a bloody corner. You can stop it now,” her arm extended out and she flipped it over. Lucy could see a beautiful clock tattoo on her and it was moving? “Bugger got like twenty minutes left to get that coffee.”

“Merlin, this is Lucy Heartfilia, my keyholder. Lucy this is Merlin, pain in my furry ass,” he said, and Lucy’s eyes went wide as she covered her mouth and began to laugh.

“Right, nice ta meet ya, oh and yer a Fairy, that’s brilliant. How’s Gramps?” she said as she took Lucy hand and started pulling her down the sidewalk.

Lucy noticed as they walked people moved out of the way and several people dropped to a knee, saying something about a Goddess. As she thought about it for a second, she remembered Lahar reading a passage out of a book about Minstrel’s history where a very powerful mage had ended the war and united the people. According to Minstrelleans, she still randomly visits, and it is considered a blessing to meet her. Yet, that was over five hundred years ago, maybe this is…

“Nope, still the same old Merlin. Just dun go crazy on me, hates the title. So, about Gramps and are you single?” she asked.

“Gramps is great, and now, I just…” her cheeks turned red for a moment, “got engaged this morning.”

“You did what Lucy?” Capricorn asked his voice loud and stern. Lucy tensed for a moment and suddenly he vanished in a shower of golden sparkles. She didn’t close his gate and as she looked up at Merlin she saw the woman’s eyes glow for a moment.

“Congrats, lucky chap he must be. Just ignore the old goat, he’s rough but the secret is crossword puzzles. It’s his Achilles Heel oh and the Regent of Hell, Lilith. Don’t understand why he likes Lily so much, but he does,” Merlin shrugged, and Lucy thought her head was going to explode. This woman just seemed to throw out all kinds of unusual people, places and easily sent her spirit back?

“Crossword puzzles, I didn’t know that,” she said as she followed Merlin into the market. The open-air market was huge, nothing but brightly colored tents filled all kinds of food, fashion, trinkets and other things. People were busy yelling out their wares and claiming to have the best prices.

Lucy stopped short as she saw a quick movement and Merlin had grabbed a small boy, “mind yer purse, ya.” She dug into her pocket and handed the boy a few Sunarios, the kid smiled, hugged her and ran off before she sighed, “his mum is sick, needed the money for medicine.”

They stopped in front of a large green tent, the aromas of fresh coffee tickling Lucy’s nose. “Need five pounds of the Dark Sun Roast, whole bean please,” Merlin check her clock tattoo again.

“What are those?”

“Little gift from Chronos, can’t stay here longer than an hour, have ta be careful with the time,” she said. Lucy didn’t quite know who that was but apparently, he or she must work with time magic.

“You have to get going, I need to do some shopping and get home to cook,” Lucy said, not trying to be rude.

“What’s for dinner?” she asked as the large man handed her a hefty burlap sack.

“Carbonara, it’s a beautiful dish and I want to try to make it tonight,” Lucy said as she went through her mental list.

“It really is, just be careful when adding the egg, too soon and you get scrambled eggs, too late and you get sick,” Merlin replied as she paid the man, “try it with Pancetta, then ya dun need extra salt.”

Pancetta was a specialty type of bacon and as Lucy thought through the flavor profile of the dish, Merlin was right. The addition would be wonderful. “Thank you,” she said her smile wide.

“No bother, good luck shopping and hope ya like my country. Gotta get this to Mard before he decides to do something stupid without his coffee. Probably take over the world or something like that,” she chuckled.

“Your friend sounds very lucky to have you,” Lucy said.

“He is, and he knows it. Well, see you later Lucy,” she pursed her lips, “I think I’ll find a different plane, see if I can match one of you for him. Dunno, I just feel like stars and roses should be a thing.”

“Stars and roses?” Lucy asked, having a hard time keeping up.

“He loves his roses and you’re a celestial, makes sense. Alright time’s up have fun with your engagement and tell Cappy I’ll kick his ass next time,” Merlin winked as a devious smile crossed her lips.

“I will, enjoy coffee and thanks for the cooking tip,” Lucy was pulled into a hug and suddenly Merlin was gone. She noticed how people were all staring at her and she felt the heat rise on her cheeks.

Then again if she was going to be the center of attention, “ummm…where can I find a butcher shop?” she asked.

* * *

 

_  Yes, even Merlin will find her way into a LahCy story. That was also the not so subtle reminder that In January it'll be MardLu Week!  _

_ Also Unholy Trinity starts in four days! _

**Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments on this!** **As always please comment, kudo and bookmark for more fun!**


	13. Day 4, 2016 - Criminal

Standard disclaimer, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

 

“Detective Coyle want to repeat that?” Lahar said looking over at the brash detective. He stood behind the wooden podium at the front of the minimalist meeting room. The lights casted a blue white glow over everything, something he wasn’t used to, as the lights at his old office tended to run with a yellow cast. Matte steel tables were lined up neatly with everyone sitting with their primary partner and at different states of paying attention.

He had been with the Nine Nine for three weeks now and was finding that Coyle was the bane of his existence. The man had an excellent record for getting results on cold cases, but his professionalism was something of a challenge. He failed at getting paperwork in order, dressing appropriately or taking orders. Lahar had seen men like this before and though they had great strengths to bring to a team, he would easily transfer them to a team that might fit their “cavalier” style better.

Coyle leaned back and put his arms behind his head as their eyes met. “You’re a goddamn criminal. Kill all the fun why don’t you?”

Lahar pursed his lips and resisted the urge to correct his glasses. This was going to be one of  _ those _ morning meetings. “Asking you to do your job properly is not killing fun nor a criminal act.”

“Keeping us here for self-reviews and paperwork garbage, it’s keeping us off the streets and doing the fun part of the job,” he said as he fist bumped his partner, Detective Morior. Coyle and Morior were one of his best teams, even if they were opposites. Coyle was a brash young man and Morior a quiet and calculating woman whose hawkish eyes took in everything. He was outspoken and if she said more than five words to Lahar, he thought it was an excellent conversation.

“It is mandatory and the Nine Nine has not done them in three years. If you cannot handle all facets of your obligations to the people of Onore, then I will help you transfer to a fun” - he made air quotes - “department.”

“Oh snap, he told your dumb ass,” Eurina said as she dropped the folder in front of Coyle. Lahar shook his head; his assistant was quite sharp tongued on occasion. Though she was loyal, head strong and kept his calendar organized with a dash of humor. In many ways she reminded him of Doranbolt but with better paperwork and organization skills.

“Stuff it Rina,” he grumbled.

“Enough,” Lahar said deepening and strengthening his voice to command attention. One thing Lahar learned quickly was that these people responded to his Dom side better than his usual work professionalism. A change of stance, commanding voice or even the right timing for a smile had all of them in line and not questioning him.

All eyes settled on him, “do that again, it’s so sassy.” Eurina said as her eyes sparkled a bit and her lips pulled up in a smile. Well, she was the only person it didn’t work on and Lahar let out a breath.

“Eurina, finish handing out the folders, then I expect everyone to get to work. Field Sergeant Nivers,” the large dark-skinned man looked up at him and saluted, “you are in charge.”

“Thank you, sir, I got this,” he said with a big grin on his chiseled face. One thing Lahar did like about his department was the diversity of everything the people brought with them.

From skin color to gender to sexual preference, socio economic background, education and skill set made for an eclectic but well-functioning team. Least it was well functioning until Coyle decided to start in on Lahar since their first meeting. Sadly, that was because Coyle failed the promotion test because, shockingly, of his childish behavior about protocol.

Coyle might be the thorn in Lahar’s side, but again the Lieutenant could not argue with the results and the man’s mind. When he chose to exercise it, that was neither here nor there. Right now, he needed to get the morning meeting finished so he could give a status update to Mikhail about the latest case.

The latest case left him with a cold chill in his body, ritualistic doll killer and so far, they managed to keep it quiet. The last victim rattled him greatly, as she looked very much like Lucy. After they examined the scene, he went home and held on to her for dear life for a few hours, trying to deflect her questions as to his cuddling state. Something like this he could not discuss with her, it would only scare her, and he wanted to protect her from that.

“Get to work team,” Lahar said as he picked up the case file in front of him and turned to leave.

“Such a shame, keeping us here while a dipshit kills look alikes of his fiancée,” added Coyle and the long chain of Lahar’s patience snapped.

He pulled out his light pen and with a flourish he wrote a script that manifested as golden chains. They wrapped around Coyle and hoisted him out of the chair, dangling him from the ceiling. The man looked shocked and the room ran out of oxygen as everyone stared at the angry Lieutenant.

He squared his shoulders and walked towards Coyle who was starting to fight against the bonds. “You have crossed a line, a grievous mistake and I no longer care about how good your record is, this attitude ends.” Each word punctured and dripping in venom, he was truly angry, and no longer did he care about decorum, if this nuisance couldn’t respect him, then he did not deserve Lahar’s respect in return.

Whispers around the room filled his ears as Lahar kept his attention on the pain in his ass dangling. Coyle made the mistake of smirking at him and Lahar responded by literally writing on Coyle’s face, magically sewing his mouth shut. The Detective tried to twist around and stared at him with wide eyes and Lahar could practically taste the fear in the man.

It was as if the Detective forgot that Lahar was a mage, then again, most people did because he did not like to use his magic unless it was necessary or for training. Though he trained much more often thanks to Demetrius introducing him to a fencing club, when script and rune mages battled. So far Lahar was doing well but he also realized just how much of a novice he was in some areas of his scripting. Offensive application was a weakness, but control and shielding were his largest strengths.

“You will dangle there until I am satisfied that you will compose yourself better and your mouth will stay shut until the work I have assigned to you is complete,” He said giving Coyle a sadistic grin, “Do. You. Understand?”

The Detective struggled for a few moments, but Lahar did not back down, he kept his presence menacing and stayed close to Coyle. He blocked out the rest of the room as he concentrated on the battle of wills in front of him. Later he may regret this treatment of one of his officers but for the man to say something like that, no, there would be zero regret in this action. The squad would need this reminder that there were some lines to never cross.

He heard the door squeak open but ignored it, keeping every bit of malice trained on Coyle and readying the next set of scripts to write. These would tap into the energy of the lights above and provide a minor shock to Coyle. Right now, the Detective deserved a bit of pain if he kept trying to fight Lahar.

After a tense few minutes of Lahar not willing to relent, Coyle finally blinked and nodded slowly. Lahar could read the regret in the young man’s eyes and canceled out the bindings, dropping him into the chair. Lahar gave a firm nod and turned to leave only to see Mikhail in the doorway grinning at him.

“That is how one exudes control in a room,” the Commander said as Lahar gave into his quirk and adjusted his glasses.

“Apologies for running late,” he said as he followed his boss and friend towards his office.

“I understand, it was a brilliant move, you have earned much respect and fear today.”

Lahar pursed his lips as he shut the door to his office, he expected to be chastised for his use of force on his people. To hear that made him smile for a moment before he said, “good.”

* * *

 

Lucy was wiped as she looked around her now empty classroom. It was a disaster and she had worked so hard to keep it neat and organized only to deal with an abundance of young energy. Though she loved her class, the students were wonderful, most days but some days she would love to hit them upside the head.

She slumped into her chair and looked over at the messy stack of papers that all needed her attention to grade. The work was a lot more overwhelming than she thought it would be, she felt so unprepared. As she put her head in her hands she heard the familiar chime of Virgo’s arrival and let out a sigh. Lucy sat back and smiled at her maid spirit.

“I will clean, you will read papers, Princess,” she said with a small bow.

“Thank you, Virgo, I appreciate it,” Lucy said standing up and walking to hug her spirit. As her arms encircled Virgo she felt so much better to have the support. How other teachers handled this without help was beyond her but somehow many of them did.

“Oh cute, is this one of your spirits?” Lucy giggled as she heard Claudia’s voice. Her friend was stunning in her long flowing dark green dress and hair down in a cascade of curls around her shoulders.

“Claudia this is Virgo, Virgo this is Claudia my friend.”

Claudia walked to Virgo and held out her hand, they exchanged a quick handshake as the woman smiled at her spirit. “So jealous of your magic, how wonderful it is to have friends with you all the time.”

Lucy nodded as she hugged her friend and looked back at her desk with a weary smile. “How did you adjust to this?”

“Being a teacher?” Lucy nodded, “wasn’t easy, it’s the most difficult but rewarding job. It took a long time to figure out the right strategy for work and life,” she said as she helped Lucy pick up the papers and Virgo cleaned.

“Since both of our jobs started I barely feel like I see Lahar anymore,” Lucy said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Their routines had settled into breakfast and dinner together and then working in silence on paperwork or the couple times Lahar had to head out in the middle of the night. This was almost as bad as when they first got here, and Lahar barely left his office to study. Though she was just as guilty of ignoring him as he was ignoring her, which made her feel horrible. She was feeling as if she wasn’t doing her part in this relationship and that was practically criminal of her.

“He’s got a big job on his shoulders, Mikhail handed him a good squad but one that really needed better oversight,” she said, and Lucy was grateful that their partners worked together. Also, that Claudia had many more years of being with an officer than her and that experience helped. These little insights helped Lucy keep her own frustration in check.

They hadn’t even engaged in play for the last few weeks, as days off weren’t really days off. Goddess above she missed being at his command, missed him between her legs and feeling his love for her through his dominance. Some of that was on her, she was just going through the usual motions and not really telling him what she needed.

Though Lahar had observation as a super power, she couldn’t expect him to read her every little need. She knew that and to be mad at him was stupid, not when he was working so very hard to be the best. Lahar never settled for anything less than his best and it was one of the many things Lucy loved about her fiancée.

Just to hear him scold her or bring out his sharp voice would do wonders for her. She really needed to let go and needed to let him take the reigns on the control she was constantly handling. Lucy was not used to all of this and felt parts of her very heart slowing down.

A soft hand grabbed hers and she blinked, noticing a few tear drops splattered on the papers below her. She looked over at Claudia who had a frown on her face, “you two need to date and regular play. Why don’t you take our private room at The Scratching Post, tonight?”

Lucy had heard about that, it was a bondage club that a well-respected Domina ran in the Vice Quarters. It was said to offer a safe, immaculate and completely private (if you wanted) atmosphere for Doms and subs to play in any kind of fantasy they wanted. Perhaps Claudia was right, they needed a full playdate and a change of scenery would be nice.

“I don’t know, Lahar might be busy,” she said with a shrug. Her pessimism was slowly shooting down the thoughtful idea.

Claudia handed her a tissue, “remember it is his solemn oath to care for you. If you need this, then he will drop everything to care for you. You also know he needs this too, it’s a symbiotic relationship.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, and her friend nodded, squeezing her hand again.

“I’ll call over there and let Latia know you’ll be arriving tonight. Just remember to tip the cleaning people well, that’s all we ask,” Claudia added, and Lucy hugged her friend again. She couldn’t help it, as a serial hugger Lucy was always hugging the wonderful woman who was quickly her new best friend.

Best friend, god that reminded her, she hadn’t written the guild since after they got here. She really needed to let Natsu and everyone know how they were doing and how beautiful Onore was. Though Lucy would not mention the stress in her life, cause Natsu might hop a ship and beat up Lahar. Which had her internally laughing at seeing her friend on a ship, holding his stomach and moaning like crazy.

“Okay, I’ll talk to Lahar, thank you,” Lucy said, and Claudia smiled at her.

“Where you two are, Mikhail and I were there at one point too. You can talk to me about anything,” Lucy smiled as Claudia kissed her cheek and finished helping her organize her work.

After Lucy got home she was surprised to see Lahar already there. He was pacing around the living room and she saw the worried expression on his beautiful face. Not thinking she quickly put her bag on the floor and rushed to her Captain, taking his hands and smiling at him.

“I’m sorry,” they both said in unison before they both began to chuckle.

“You first,” he said as he gave her a gentle kiss.

“Captain, I need you. I’m overwhelmed, and I need your love,” she said looking at her toes for a moment before meeting his gaze.

She saw the gentle frown on his face as his tired eyes matched hers. “I am also overwhelmed and want to take that control for you.”

“Claudia said we can have their room at The Scratching Post tonight, please?” Lucy asked, and part of her brain started going down the path of rejection as his lips parted and Lahar began to speak.

“I would love to take my fiancée out tonight, though I expect her to be a good girl,” he said, and Lucy’s heart leapt up into her throat. Good girl, he called her good girl and that meant everything.

Her eyes watered as she felt her happiness come forward fueling her inner little. Dropping everything to experience the rush of being his, of being free to forget the papers and workload in her bag.  “Yes, Daddy, I will be good.”

“Now since you are being so demanding, how do you want to play tonight?” he asked his voice one-part soothing and one part chastising her demanding behavior. Lahar had followed her needs, playing the part of their life just based on her lead. Why she forgot how easily he took care of her was beyond her, but then again, she had never had a relationship or a love like this before.

Lucy nibbled her lip and looked at him as her mind cycled through so many options. Then again there were things they had never tried and perhaps they could do something different, something she had heard him speak about. She gave him a mischievous smile as she grabbed his shirt, “I want you to punish me for ignoring you, Daddy.”

His brows went up a fraction of an inch as he pulled her hands off his shirt that she was wrinkling. “Be certain, because you have been deplorable in your treatment lately.”

The way he said the words had moisture gathering between her legs and her heart thundering in her chest. His tone promised every kind of sin she could imagine, and she had never directly asked Lahar for his full punishment. She knew he had a bit of a sadist hiding behind his eyes and was always curious to see just how far down that rabbit hole it went. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it was going to get Lucy withering at her Captain’s mercy.

“I have been,” Lucy dropped to her knees and looked up at him, “punish me, please.”

Lahar gave no reaction but turned to leave the room, Lucy watched him walk out and found herself even more enthralled as his words floated in the air, “prepare yourself, we leave in an hour and you had best be suitable.”

* * *

 

If you didn't guess the Nine Nine is pretty much based on Brooklyn Nine Nine, I freaking love that show! So expect to see some more hijinks coming out of that.  Love and kisses to Erza D Law and im ur misconception for doing a preview for me!

**Thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks.**

If you haven't done so yet, please comment, kudo and bookmark for all the fun LahCy stories!

 


End file.
